Sweet and Subtle
by Pugslover
Summary: Kuroko has lived in England for 3 years, and is now coming back to Japan. Tomorrow is her first day of middle school at Teiko Middle School. Who will she meet? Who will become her friends? Might someone become her love?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet and Subtle**

Murasakibara x _**Female**_ Kuroko

Summary: Kuroko has lived in England for 3 years, and is now coming back to Japan. Tomorrow is her first day of middle school at Teiko Middle School. Who will she meet? Who will become her friends? Might someone become her love?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke, just this fanfiction.**

Main characters names and looks and ages:

Murasakibara Atsushi- extremely tall; purple hair that ends around his shoulders(bangs come around his face); purple eyes; lightly tanned skin; handsome; 14 years old(sorry, not really sure at what age students start middle school in Japan, this is just me guessing)

Kuroko Tetsuki (originally Kuroko Tetsuya)- short for her age and gender(in a nice way, petite); light blue hair that ends a little bit above her behind(bangs come half-way down her eyes); light blue eyes; pale skin; beautiful; 14 years old(sorry, not really sure at what age students start middle school in Japan, this is just me guessing)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Kuroko woke up early that morning, feeling more tired than usual, mainly thanks to the plane ride she had been on the day before. She sat up in bed groggily looking around at her new apartment. She began to reflect on how it had come to this.

"_Tetsuki, dear, we need to talk," stated Kuroko's mother._

"_Yes mother," Tetsuki had answered with her usual monotone voice._

_After a minute, Tetsuki entered the living room of her family's house. Her father had stated that since Tetsuki hadn't made any friends during her past 3 years of living here in England, her father and mother had both come to the conclusion that Tetsuki should move back to Japan, while her parents would stay in England for work, send money back for rent and necessities, and every once in a while come for a visit. Tetsuki had nodded her head, her expression blank-at least, that is what an outsider would have dubbed it as, but her parents had lived with and raised her for the past 14 years, so they could tell what it was that she was feeling. _

"_Tetsuki, your mother and I both know that this is definitely going to take you some time to decide on whether or not you agree with our idea. Rest assured, whatever answer you come up with, we will whole-heartedly support you," reassured Tetsuki's father._

Kuroko stretched a bit, remembering how she had said that she agreed and that maybe by moving back to her country of origin, she might make friends. She also remembered with a small smile on her lips and a small laugh, how her father and mother had both broken down in comedic tears as they heard her decision. She then went on to recall how they promised, and she promised back, to call every day or night, depending on the time. A week later and she was fully moved in and unpacked in her new, but rather lonely, apartment. This day would be her first day back in the Japanese schooling system, and her first day of middle school. A month before any of this happened she had started wearing her beginner's bra. Even if she was barely an A-cup, she still needed to wear one, so that she wouldn't be embarrassed or harassed during gym or by creepy boys-that's what her loving mother and over-protective father had said, not the A-cup thing though. They loved their daughter so much, and she knew it. Noticing the time on her alarm clock, which had yet to go off since she had woken up so early even though she was tired, she forced herself to get out of bed and start getting ready.

...

Hello! This is my very first fanfiction ever, so that includes my very first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. I had been seeing quite a few Female Kuroko fanfictions, and I liked how the authors made Kuroko and Murasakibara interact, but I noticed, from the ones that I had read, that there were no actual pairings of Murasakibara x Fem Kuroko...soooooooooooo I decided to make one, and I made the first full 3 chapters yesterday and uploaded them. I had started on the 4th chapter, but it isn't finished. **Please leave reviews** so I can see how other people have reacted to my first fanfic. (Trust me, I have quite a bit planned for them.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke!**

Murasakibara will most likely experience OOC-ness…

Chapter 2: New beginnings

5:45 A.M. is what Tetsuki's alarm clock read.

"_15 minutes before my alarm huh…well, better get started."_

While thinking that to herself, she turned off her alarm so that it wouldn't startle her while she was getting ready. She got out of bed and made it. She then went to her bathroom in order to splash water on her face, also so that she could relieve herself. After doing that, she went back to her bedroom and got out her new middle school uniform. It was a white short-sleeve dress shirt for spring and summer and it also had a long-sleeve dress shirt, for winter and autumn. There was a black mini-skirt, since it reached just above her knees, and Tetsuki didn't really like wearing a skirt or a dress if it stopped above her knees. The sweater that came with it was a v-shaped sweater that was light beige, with light blue linings. The jacket was exactly the same as the sweater, the only difference being the material that it was made out of and it also had sleeves while the sweater didn't. She was supplied with a light blue bow for her tie. She had recently bought in England, or rather, her mother had bought them, some black knee-high socks, as well as a pair of black dress shoes that she could wear outside of school.

After 10 minutes of getting dressed and brushing her hair back into a high ponytail, Tetsuki exited her new bedroom and headed to her kitchen, and fixed herself some toast. She was too nervous, although her face didn't show it, to eat anything other than some buttered toast and a cup of chamomile tea. After finishing off the last drop of her tea, she washed her dishes in the kitchen sink. She looked towards her kitchen clock, and she noticed the time was 7:00 A.M. She washed and dried her hands off, grabbed her school bag and supplies, put on her uniform jacket, got her shoes on, and headed out her door, locking it and putting her key in a safe place.

Since her apartment was on the 5th floor, and not a higher floor like the 10th, she decided that instead of waiting for the elevator, she could just walk down the stairs. Knowing that it would only take her 15 minutes walking to reach her school, she didn't rush, but didn't drag either. She walked at a comfortable pace, taking in the scenery as well as breathing in the scent of sakura blossoms. After walking for 5 minutes admiring the scenes as she walked past them undetected, she soon spotted other boys and girls in the same uniform as hers. Feeling better now that she saw people who seemed to be heading to her new school she followed them, though they didn't know it.

10 minutes later and Tetsuki was looking at her new school. She went up to the board, saw which class she was in, and followed a map she had been given. Being one of the earlier people, she was able to look for her seat without many people staring at her, not that anyone would've, seeing as she was practically invisible. Finally finding her seat and taking it, she waited with others for the rest of the classroom to fill up. 15 minutes of noisy chatter from her near-by desk neighbors later, her homeroom teacher appeared.

"Alright brats! This is your first day of middle school, and for the next year I, Hyuuga Junpei, will be your homeroom as well as History teacher. I do not accept slackers, and anyone who I see that is not paying attention in class...let's just say it is in your best interest to pay attention," Hyuuga-sensei stated.

He has dark brown, short hair, but for a guy it's normal. Oh, he also wears glasses. Kuroko was staring at him, thinking in her mind that he must have been a delinquent. Hyuuga-sensei started calling off the list of names of his homeroom class. Everybody either replied with a "Here." or a "Hai!" if they were scared because of their delinquent teacher. When he got to Kuroko, she replied with a barely audible "Yes". Teacher and students alike looked around the room, unitl their eyes fell on a particularly quiet bluenette. Hyuuga had to call out her name again, which he did, and Kuroko answered this time, still quiet, but loud enough for Hyuuga to finally hear her. When he got to the person sitting right behind her, Kuroko looked behind her and, although nobody noticed it, her eyes widened a bit. The person sitting behind her, Murasakibara Atsushi, was almost 6 feet tall despite being only 14 years old, and he was holding a half-eaten snack in his hand.

"Here-munch munch munch-sensei," he called out in an uninterested tone.

Everybody, even Kuroko, was gawking at him, surprised not only by his height, but also by the fact that he was snacking in homeroom, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. A few crumbs from his maiubo fell on Kuroko's head, and she quickly brushed it off. Murasakibara noticed this, and all of a sudden his mouth curled downwards ever so slightly.

"Oi," he called out in a slightly irritated voice.

Kuroko looked back up at him and questioned, "What?"

"I could have eaten those crumbs! That was my 'Congratulations for Entering Middle School' maiubo! What gave you the right to brush those crumbs off your head? That was my favorite flavor as well," explained Murasakibara.

Looking at him with a deadpanned expression that she always wore, she said back to him, "I don't like having food crumbs in my hair. Also I don't like maiubo."

Everybody else in the room was a little shocked at what happened next. While Murasakibara had been getting angry just a split-second ago, all of a sudden, he resumed his usual bored expression, and said, "Oh, sorry about that."

Kuroko nodded her head once in response, signaling that she had understood and that she was not angry, not that anyone would have noticed. Murasakibara, satisfied with her response, sat down and continued eating, oblivious to the death glares his new homeroom teacher was sending him.

Kuroko was grateful that the rest of the day went smoothly. Homeroom was a bit of an upset, but was able to smooth down quickly again. Math, science and history were followed by gym which was followed by lunch which was followed by English class and free-period. During her free-period, Hyuuga-sensei announced that during this period, all first-years were to gather in the gymnasium in order to see a presentation by the different clubs. Kuroko was silently following all her chatty classmates when Murasakibara fell in step with her, keeping up with her conservative pace.

After the different clubs had presented themselves, all the first-years made their way back to their homerooms hurriedly, seeing as the last bell signaling that school was over had rung just a few seconds after club show and tell ended. Since she lived so close by, she didn't really feel that she needed to hurry home, especially since no one would be there waiting for her anyways, though she supposed she could call her parents. She decided though that she might as well just do her homework at school and get it done with.

…**1 hour later….**

After she finished her last bit of homework, she started packing up her pencils and pens as well as her notebooks so she could study. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow there would be a surprise pop quiz. She didn't have anything better to do. Just as she had finished packing the rest of her notebooks and had gotten her school shoes off and her outdoor shoes on, she felt a light tap on her head.

Kuroko whizzed around, startled by the sudden tap. When she turned around and her eyes had re-focused, she realized that she was staring at somebody's stomach. Her eyes travelled upwards, and since the tall person was so close, she had to crane her neck. After a minute of doing this, she decided to just step backwards so she could get a not so painful look at the tapper. When she saw strands of purple, she realized that she was looking at Maiubo-ku—Murasakibara-kun.

"Did you need something," Tetsuki asked in her monotone, yet soft, voice.

"Do you want to eat something? I'll treat since I accidentally got crumbs in your hair…besides, I'm hungry," Murasakibara asked her.

Kuroko decided why not.

...

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke, just this fanfiction idea.**

Chapter 3: Hanging Out

Kuroko and Murasakibara walked to a near-by convenience store. Kuroko made a mental note of where it was so that she could come by and get some necessary items if and when the need for them should ever arise. They walked past a snack stand that held a variety of maiubo, and Murasakibara stopped. A few feet ahead, Kuroko spotted her favorite thing. A vanilla milkshake!

"Ah…I forgot to bring snack money…boo," the taller of the two muttered.

When he looked down however, his short classmate was nowhere to be found. Then he heard some change drop and looked over at the cashier. He saw that Kuroko had helped herself to a vanilla milkshake. He could practically see the flowers popping up behind her. When Tetsuki turned around, although it was hard to tell, Atsushi could tell that there was a little sparkling in her light blue eyes. He had no idea why he thought that she looked extremely cute right then, but he did.

Kuroko saw Murasakibara's drool going down his chin, and decided to get one of his favorite maiubos…you know the one that had gotten crumbs in her hair that morning. She smiled to herself as she saw his eyes sparkle. The thing about these two particular 14 year olds, if you haven't guessed by now, is that they don't show very much emotion on their faces. The only difference between their faces, besides the obvious gender differences, was that while Kuroko wore a deadpanned expression, Murasakibara always wore a bored expression. That is why it was so easy for the two to notice the others expressions, however small their facial change might have been.

…..

Murasakibara finished off his favorite snack quickly, to his dismay. He looked over at Kuroko and noticed that she was still sipping her vanilla shake.

"Thank you very much for the snack," he thanked her.

She nodded, and he noted that she isn't one for words, though once again, he had no idea why he would even try to remember such an insignificant fact. Actually feeling a tad uncomfortable with this non-stop silence, he decided, for the first time in his bored life, to be the one to start a conversation.

"Is that vanilla shake good?"

His question was replied with a sudden stop from Kuroko, who for whatever reason suddenly started holding her favorite drink far out of reach of the tall teen. She replied with a cautious nod, and suddenly upped her pace, though it wasn't very hard for Murasakibara to keep up with the short teen. He couldn't blame her though, seeing as he was rather protective of his maiubo.

This time, Kuroko was the one who broke the silence by saying, "Thank you for taking me for the snack, but here is where we part ways I believe."

With that, she walked into her apartment building, and started the 5 story walk. Murasakibara stood outside the building for a while, and then he walked into the building as well.

…..

Kuroko walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her and locked it. She turned on the lights, took her shoes off, put her slippers on, and headed for her bedroom.

…10 minutes later…..

Kuroko walked out of her room dressed in her comfy white pants, and her light blue hoodie. She went to her kitchen and proceeded to make herself a substantial supper. She waited for the rice to cook, and went back to her room to retrieve her books in order to study out in the kitchen. She heard a knock on her front door and went over to it to look out the peep-hole. Her eyes widened slightly in astonishment. Who would've guessed that Murasakibara would have followed her? Still slightly surprised, she was slowly opening the door when all of a sudden, a sudden rumble made her purple haired guest scratch the back of his head as he asked,

"Do you have any food?"

...

**Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 4: Uninvited Guest, Unsuspecting Host

_Blink._

_Blink blink._

Kuroko was taken back at this sudden uninvited guest that entered her home. When he had asked if she had any food, she had seen the drool dripping out of his mouth. Supposing that he wasn't going to go away until he had some of her food, she let him in, set the table for two, and served him a very simple, yet very delicious, meal. What she hadn't expected though, was for him to ask if she wanted anymore. Kuroko nodded 'no' and as soon as she did-no, even sooner-Murasakibara had helped himself to the rest of the rice in the automatic rice cooker.

…..

After about 10 spoonfuls, Murasakibara had finished off the rice. He thanked Kuroko for the meal, and then he went over to her couch, and instantly fell asleep.

_Snap._

Kuroko tried to calm herself down after seeing the rude manners displayed by Murasakibara, but found it increasingly hard to do so every time she heard him snore. Finally she decided that she would wake him up, and she did.

Whenever you are woken up, it is never a pleasant feeling, being ripped away from your own Lala Land. Murasakibara however, decided to not have a fit, seeing as he remembered what had just happened as soon as he saw some light blue strands of hair flutter by. He reached one of his large hands up, and grasped the strands. When he saw the face from whose head those hair strands were connected to, he almost felt himself blush but was quickly able to make sure it didn't show on his face. Kuroko was angry right now, not fuming, but still considerably angry. However, her angry face turned out to be more of a cute pout.

Murasakibara then suddenly sat up and put his legs over the edge of the couch, like how a normal person is supposed to sit. He had let go of the hair already. He then introduced himself to the angry yet cute Kuroko.

"Thank you very much for the meal. I am your next door neighbor. …Rather, you are my next door neighbor. Thank you for the welcoming dinner," Murasakibara said.

Kuroko was rather surprised at this turn of events. "_Murasakibara-kun is my neighbor?" _Though her eyes showed a bit of her surprise, the rest of her face kept its usual appearance.

Murasakibara, satisfied with what he had said, went on to say, "Do you mind if I call you Tetsu-chin? Or would you like Kuro-chin better? Ah, you can call me Atsushi-kun…or whatever you want."

Kuroko noticed that he was trying to make friends with her, and, though it was small, she smiled and started thinking which nick-name she would be okay with.

… … … … … …

"Hmmmm, I think I wouldn't mind being called by either name. As for you, would it be alright with you if I called you 'A-chan'?" Kuroko asked. Seeing as she had never made friends _before_ she left for England, and hadn't made any friends there, she had always wanted to call a friend ending their name with a _–chan ._

Murasakibara, being the childish giant he is, thought that it sounded like a fun name, and that it made it sound as if the two of them had been friends for a very long time.

"Ok~," he answered Kuroko, "Then, I'll call you Tetsu-chin."

Kuroko, satisfied with this now welcomed turn of events, nodded a 'yes' towards her new, and very first, friend.

When her clock started beeping, Kuroko realized that she hadn't called her parents yet. She looked at the clock, and the time was 8:00 P.M. She went over to her phone, dialed her parent's home number, and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"'_Sorry that we are unable to take your call in person. Please leave a message as well as your number so that we can call you back at a better time.'-At the tone, please record your message. When you are finished recording, you may hang up or press 1 for more options.-__**BEEEEEEP**__."_

"Hi, kaa-san, tou-san. It's Tetsuki. First day of school was okay. I made a new friend. He is my classmate as well as next door neighbor. Love you both, bye," Kuroko said to the answering machine.

Seeing as Kuroko still had to shower and study that days lessons, she went back over to Murasakibara.

"A-chan, sorry, but you have to go back home. I need to get ready-," Kuroko stopped mid-sentence, noticing the slight down turn of her new friends' mouth. "I need to get ready for tomorrow, and you also need to get ready for tomorrow…I'll make enough breakfast for the two of us," she finished, satisfied when A-chan started to smile. It wasn't a very noticeable smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. Murasakibara got up, bowed politely, and left.

…..

After cleaning the kitchen area, which took about 15 minutes, seeing as there were no left-overs, Tetsuki went to her bedroom in order to get her change of clothes. After about 20 minutes, she exited the bathroom, feeling nice and clean, and ready to study before she went to bed. After about an hour of studying, she decided that now would be a good time to go to sleep. Tetsuki felt her pillow against her head, and sighing contentedly, drifted off into a happy, peaceful sleep.

…**ZZZZZZZZZ**…

This time, the alarm was the first thing to wake up in this single person home. Tetsuki, immediately got up and out of bed, and set about to do what she had done the day before. She made her bed, went to the bathroom came back and got dressed into her school uniform. She finished up in her bedroom by tying her hair into her easy-to-do-yet-still-good-looking high ponytail. She grabbed her school bag and, making sure that it had all her stuff in it, placed it near her front door.

She entered the kitchen and doubled the amount of rice that she had made for last night's dinner. While she let the rice cook by itself, she started making _two _omelets. She had started making the toast while she was waiting for the pan to heat up, and as soon as she had poured in the first omelet, the doorbell rang. Quickly yet quietly making her way to the door, she opened it (but not without looking to see who it was first) and greeted her friend with a bow, telling him to lock the door behind him and to take his shoes off as she made her way back to the busy and delicious smelling kitchen.

….

After the rice had been served along with the toast and omelets, Tetsuki poured herself some orange juice, and asking in not so many words if A-chan wanted some, poured him some as well. They ate in silence, not because it was awkward-though for Tetsuki it was, just a bit- but because everything was delicious. A-chan finished off the rice, and cleaned off his plate. This made Tetsuki happy. After all, which cook _wouldn't_ be happy to see that their hard work had paid off and that it was being accepted graciously?

After about another 5 to 10 minutes, Tetsuki started cleaning up the table and cleaning the dishes. After she had gone to her bathroom to brush her teeth, she came back seeing that A-chan was already near the door, holding her bag in one of his hands. She hurried over, got her shoes on, took her bag with a quiet 'thank you' and they both made their way out of her apartment, down the 5 flights of stairs, and to the busy side-walk, more busy than the day before, as Tetsuki noted that she had left about 10 minutes later than she had the day before. She noticed a lot more students, and saw that one of them was looking back at her and A-chan. He didn't move, just waited for them to come up to him.

"Oh, if it isn't Aka-chin," Murasakibara greeted.

Kuroko bowed ever so slightly at the new face, Aka-chin. She looked at him for a while, noting his bright red hair, as well as his mismatched eyes. He noticed her staring, and smirked. Kuroko just blinked before she continued walking forwards.

"Atsushi, I see you've made yourself a new friend," Aka-chin commented.

Murasakibara, whose first name is Atsushi nodded enthusiastically, more energized, Aka-chin thought, than he usually was.

"Tetsu-chin made me breakfast this morning, Aka-chin," the giant revealed.

"A-chan, hurry up or you'll be late," Tetsuki called out softly.

"Hai~ be right there," Atsushi responded.

Akashi, knowing Murasakibara, decided to properly introduce himself to the bluenette.

"My name is Seeijurou Akashi, what's yours?" the red head asked.

Kuroko turned around to look at him, eyes unflinching, as she introduced herself, "Kuroko Tetsuki, nice to meet you."

"Oi~ Aka-chin~…We don't have any classes together," the giant purple head whined.

Akashi sighed, before asking, "Are you signing up for the basketball club? If you do, we'll have club activities together."

Murasakibara nodded, feeling a bit happier that his childhood friend would still be involved in his first-year middle school life.

_**DING~~~~DONG~~~DING~~~~DONG~~~**_

Kuroko sped up her pace, making sure that she wouldn't be late. She made it to her class 5 minutes before the last bell went off, with Murasakibara right behind her. Sitting in their seats, they waited for their sensei to come in.

….

Sorry if the naming gets confusing. Murasakibara=A-chan=Atsushi. Kuroko=Tetsuki=Tetsu-chin. Akashi=Seeijuro (not sure about the spelling here) =Aka-chin.

Kuroko refers to her mother as 'kaa-san' and her father as 'tou-san'.

If in later chapters I decide to make Murasakibara's parents enter, his mother will be called with 'kaa-chan' and his father 'tou-chan'.

Well, now that that's out of the way-**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the people that have followed/reviewed/favorited this fanfic of mine! It makes me happy to know that people are reading it! :D Anyways, back to the story.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 5: Second day of school, First day with a friend

"Stand…bow…be seated, brats," Hyuuga-sensei said as he started homeroom.

_THWACK._

Everyone looked to the front of the classroom and noticed with curiosity that Hyuuga-sensei had his right arm stretched out and his fingers looked as if he had just tossed something…following his line of sight, the students noticed that he **had** thrown something…and that something was the chalkboard eraser.

It had hit Murasakibara right square in the center of his forehead, leaving a white, chalk powder mark with a bit of red-not blood- under it. Murasakibara's eyes slowly opened. Yes, he had been dozing off in _homeroom_! Whatever happened to the energy he previously had, nobody knows. There was a small trail of drool from the corner of his mouth. He lazily wiped at it, picked up the eraser, and tossed it back at his sensei.

Hyuuga-sensei, pleased that he had managed to wake up the lazy bum of a giant, proceeded to pass out papers. When Kuroko got her paper, she started writing away. Murasakibara got his, looked down at it and slowly picked up his mechanical pencil and _slowly_ started writing.

…7 minutes later…

The paper that had been passed out to the students was a form. It was a club registration form. Kuroko had started writing down her name, class and year number, and, when she was finished, put her pencil down. How could she decide which club she wanted to join after such a short while? Obviously, Murasakibara already knew that he was going to join the basketball club. The sport didn't particularly interest him. In fact, he'd rather just go home and eat and eat and eat and-you get the idea. But, if it meant he could at least spend club time with his childhood friend, then he would. After all, even if he didn't really like the sport, he was extremely good at it, even more so thanks to his incredible height.

"Alright, you bunch of brats, pass up your forms to the front of your row. People sitting in the front, pass the papers down to your left. I'll collect them there," as Hyuuga-sensei was saying this, the students started passing the papers up. "For those of you who haven't been able to decide on which club to join, I suggest going around after classes end today to each and every club. Even if you aren't very athletic-" at this Kuroko flinched, only noticed by her giant purple haired friend that sat behind her, "-you can still join a sports club. You can become a club manager to help out the team members as well as their coach. On the other hand, it is perfectly acceptable if you decide to opt for a non-athletic club," Hyuuga-sensei finally finished.

Hyuuga-sensei continued on to another topic, "Now that that stuff is out of the way, let's proceed to pick some candidates for class representative. This is how it'll work. First off, there can only be one boy and one girl per class as representatives. However, this doesn't mean that only two individuals can try. Whoever wants to do it or thinks they can do it, raise your hand. You can also nominate people. After you are done choosing the candidates, we'll go on to vote for the two representatives. So, who wants to start?" At this Hyuuga glanced around the class, and noticed that while some were ignoring him, others were staring at him in fear, while others still looked around the room fidgeting.

…

He sighed.

"Brats, do you _really_ want me to be deciding this," he asked with an ever menacing tone.

Suddenly, he noticed a small hand climb up in the air. When he saw who was attached to the hand he noticed it was Kurokos'. "I wouldn't mind doing it for the girls," she quietly stated.

Pleased that _some_body finally volunteered for the girls, he looked around the room, making sure to stop at every single male student. Finally he saw another hand go up, and he saw that it was attached to the slacking giant of the class, Murasakibara Atsushi. "If Tetsu-chin will do it, then I will too," he stated.

"Going once, going twice…Congrats on becoming Class A Year 1's representatives, Kuroko Tetsuki and Murasakibara Atsushi. Since you were so nice in sacrificing yourselves for the good of this class, I'll make sure that your workloads aren't too much," Hyuuga sincerely stated.

The other students just stared at their teacher, wondering why in the heck they hadn't raised their hands. Tetsuki and Murasakibara just lowered their hands and nodded. Tetsuki turned around in her seat so that she would be facing A-chan and gave him the thumbs up. Her eyes were slightly sparkling. She was happy that she would be doing this with her new friend, but felt a twinge of sadness when she realized this. Sure, she'd be class representatives with A-chan, but she wouldn't be able to meet anyone new.

"_Oh well, I still have lunch period, class projects, and club activities in order to make friends,"_ she thought to herself, ever the deadpanned optimist.

….

_Sigh._

As Kuroko sighed, she headed towards the lunch room for a much anticipated lunch break. She hadn't been noticed in any of her previous classes at all, and this made it difficult for her to be in a group for the first group project of the year. In science class-by the way, the science sensei is Aida Riko- the class had been assigned to form groups of 3, one group would end up having 4 members. The project was to use different chemicals and light them with fire to see what type of colors the different chemicals would show. This would be done the following day so that they'd have the entire class period. During or after the students would do this, they would be record the data and make it into a 2-paragraph essay. Kuroko had ended up in a group with A-chan and Akashi-kun, once again leaving her with people she had already met, not with new people, not even _one_ other girl.

Although she was grateful to at least _be_ in a group, she still wished to make more friends. She smiled to herself at this thought, thinking back to yesterday how in every single class of hers, Murasakibara was in the same class. At least she would have a constant friend. Upon reaching the cafeteria, noises pulled her out of her thoughts. It was a Friday, so the first week of school would only be two days, then a two day weekend, and then a full-blown five day school week.

The noise in the cafeteria was coming from a large, hard to miss cluster of students. Upon coming closer, she could now clearly see that it was in fact a group of female students. Some things that she heard were things like, "Please! Sign my napkin!" or "No, mine first please!" and "KYAAAAA! HE SMILED AT ME!" and "OMG! I TOUCHED HANDS WITH HIM! I WON'T WASH THIS HAND FOR YEARS!" as well as a few soft thumps. When she looked down, she could see where the thumps had come from. A few girls had apparently decided to faint, right in front of the lunch line, blocking further advances from hungry students.

Kuroko saw a blonde head pop up out of the crowd, realizing that it belonged to a boy…to be more specific, the _only_ boy in the large group of girls. Kuroko decided that if she wanted to eat, she would have to go through where _nobody has __**ever**__ come out of alive-_**the Fan girl group.**

Thankful that she was invisible for times like these, she quickly and quietly made her way through the maze of love-struck fan girls, over fainted ones, dodging arms, and trying to block out all the squeals. She had _finally_ made it to her destination. She paid for her lunch, turned around and almost tripped over a fan girls fallen body. Fortunately for her, Murasakibara had been there and reached out his hands to steady her and of course, her food. In order to show her thanks, Tetsuki handed the tray to A-chan, told him to wait, went back, got him lunch as well, traded lunch trays, and watched as Murasakibara plowed his way through the crowd, leaving enough room for Tetsuki to follow behind him without tripping.

Once seated at the lunch table they had sat at the previous day, they said, "Itadakimasu~" and devoured their lunch. Murasakibara was up and about to go back through the crowd when he felt a tug on his uniform jacket sleeve. He looked down at Tetsu-chin who was offering him the rest of her barely half eaten lunch, which he happily accepted.

As they were getting up from the table together to put their trays back, a certain blondie came running up to them. Once he had reached them, he had to bend over in order to catch his breath. Fan girls _are _quite the monsters if one is not prepared before-hand to deal with them.

_pant pant pant,*inhale* *exhale*_

"Sorry about all the trouble they caused you. Sorry to bother you with this question, but would you mind teaching me how to get past them like that, please," asked the stranger.

…

Phew! This chapter is done. I think that most of us, if not all, already know who the so-called 'stranger' is. I started this fanfic yesterday, and already I have the 5th chapter done! Yay! Once again, thank you to all those who have favorited/reviewed/followed this fanfiction of mine. Please continue reading on! Also: **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Allow me to say, "Thank you very much!" to the people that have read and reviewed this fanfic. It makes me really happy to know that people like my story enough to continue reading it. Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke, just this fanfiction.**

Chapter 6: A New Friend

Tetsuki and A-chan could only stare in wonderment at the fellow before them.

While Tetsuki was living in England, she had only ever paid attention to her family and her academic career. Still, she found it a _little_ odd that a guy with so many fan girls would want to get away from them.

Scratch that, she could understand why he wanted to escape. People, especially girls, can get rather violent when it comes to famous people that they idolize and adore. Living in England for 2 years, she had seen some people get stepped on when they tripped in the midst of a crowd that had gathered in order to get a chance to see a famous person in person. She kind of felt sorry for the guy…he's only fourteen years old and already he's being swarmed by fans.

Noticing that neither Murasakibara nor Kuroko had moved or made any change of expression when the blonde haired stranger voiced his request, he started to repeat it.

"Would you mind teaching me how to get past that swarm of fan girls, please," asked the stranger.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kuroko, being the proper lady she is, asked him for his name. "Excuse me, but don't you find it a bit rude that you, a complete stranger to us, ask us to help you without at the very least telling us your name?"

The blonde, a little surprised at finally hearing her voice out of nowhere, nodded in response and said, "My name is Kise Ryouta; you know, the famous model?"

Murasakibara continued to stare, not showing any type of reaction at all. Kuroko simply stated with her usual deadpanned expression, "I don't know of any model named Kise Ryouta. Ah, I'm not that you are worthless or anything of that sort, just that I'm not very interested in those things."

It was now Kises' turn to stare. He hadn't expected this type of response. He was pretty happy of his fan population, even though it _did_ tend to get rowdy whenever he was in public places without some sort of disguise. Scratching his head, he thought to himself, "_Well, at least if I hang out with her, I won't have to worry about her fan girling over me…_"

Murasakibara, who had in the meantime stopped his staring, replied with a bored and slightly annoyed, "No."

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Dripdripdripdripdripdripdrip. *sniffle*_

Kise had started crying. Kuroko was a little worried, until she heard what he said, "But please! Have mercy on me! Please! Even if you guys aren't as popular as I am, you should still be nice to me!"

Tetsuki kicked him on his right shin, which sent Kise jumping up and down while clutching his right leg in pain.

"What was that for?! Why aren't you being nice to me like any normal person would be~~~~? Meanies, meanies, meanies," Kise asked before started crying even more.

"A-chan, let's go. We'll be late for English class with Mitobe-sensei," Kuroko said before she grabbed the cuff of his jacket and started dragging him towards their next class.

"Wait! Please! I'm sorry~~~~" Kise cried while trailing after them.

…

"Tetsu-chin, that creepy blonde is following us," A-chan said.

"A-chan, unfortunately, I don't know how to deal with his type. Though," Kuroko started saying, "haven't you noticed that he's stopped talking? Also, he seems to have and English textbook. If he is our classmate, then we should treat him as one, and stop avoiding him as if he's the plague. Remember, A-chan? We are 1-A's representatives, so we should help him."

Murasakibara gave her a side-ways glance, slowly nodding his head in approval. "If Tetsu-chin wants to help him, then I will too."

Kuroko just smiled up at him, and Murasakibara is _pretty_ sure that his heart skipped a beat. Just before they entered their English class, they both turned around and waited for their follower to catch up.

"_He must've been really tired out from the fan girls if he had to catch up with us. I don't walk fast at all, and A-chan was walking right beside me," _Kuroko thought to herself.

When Kise realized that the both of them had stopped and turned around to face him, he sped up his pace and in no time at all, he reached them. Taking a minute to catch his breath, literally, he noticed that a purple pair and a light blue pair of eyes were on him. Straightening himself out, he looked at his hopeful saviors. Somehow having a silent eye-to-eye conversation, Kuroko and Murasakibara would look over at Kise every so often, then look at each other again and either nod or shake their head.

Finally, Kuroko spoke up in her soft, yet firm, voice, "Kise-kun, what is your homeroom class?"

"1-A. Due to work, I wasn't able to make it here yesterday, and I accidentally overslept, causing me to miss today's homeroom. Also-," Kise was cut off by Kuroko.

"So THAT'S why there's one empty seat in our classroom. That must mean that you sit in front of me in homeroom," Kuroko stated in recognition.

"Ohhhh, so that's why Hyuuga-sensei was able to hit me with the eraser…," Murasakibara droned in his usual bored tone.

"Eh? EHHHHHHH?! Wait! Does this mean that I am-that we are-that you guys- are in the same homeroom?! Yay! Now I'll be able to find out where homeroom is," Kise stuttered in realization and relief.

Kuroko held out her hand to the teen model who gratefully took it and shook it like mad. Kise then went on to shake Murasakibaras' hand like mad as well, tears streaming down his face from the over-whelming relief of knowing that he could at least talk with two people who wouldn't randomly glomp him because of his fame.

Noticing that a little group of fan girls had started to gather around them, Kuroko took Kise by his jacket sleeve as well as Murasakibaras' and led them into their next class.

…..

After their English class had ended, the trio headed back to their homeroom. Kuroko explained to Kise what had happened in the previous days' and that days' homeroom. Kise nodded and they quickly dropped by the teachers' office in order to pick up the forms and papers that all the other first years had received.

Sliding the door to their homeroom opened, they noticed upon entering that not a lot of people were still around. Kuroko then reminded A-chan to go with Akashi-kun to the basketball clubs location in order to sign up for it. Being the stubborn giant that he is, he dragged Kuroko with him and quickly following behind them was Kise. The trio then met up with Akashi outside the gym and Akashi scolded A-chan for dragging a girl. It wasn't as though Kuroko had been choked or gotten dragged on the floor and there-by gotten dirty, it was just rude to treat a girl like that.

The four of them had their club registration forms in their hands. As they were about to enter the gym, a teacher, specifically Hyuuga-sensei, slammed the door closed again before quickly putting up a sign on the double doors. It read:

**NOTICE:**

Due to the un-teacher-like behavior of the Basketball Clubs coach, the Basketball Club will be temporarily out of commission until a new and more qualified coach can start working.

Sorry to all of you students who wished to join the Basketball Club. There are still many clubs available, so please feel free to take your time and wander around looking at the different clubs.

**TEACHER ADMINISTRATION**

….

Man, finished, the fourth chapter this morning, started and completed the fifth and sixth chapters this afternoon and evening…I'm feeling pretty good. Sorry to those of you who were expecting the story to include basketball, but I would rather do something else than focus on the basketball side of it. That's what the Anime and Manga are for. Sorry if it sounds rude. **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

As mentioned at the end of chapter 6, there will be NO basketball…I might decide to add some later on, but that is not the main focus of this fanfic. If you are looking for more basketball, I suggest that you either read the manga, or watch the anime. Once again a BIG Thank you to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story of mine. Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 7: Now what?

They couldn't believe their eyes. They double, even _triple_ checked the notice, but it didn't change. So now there would be no basketball club. At least not until after the school found a more suitable coach. They looked at each other, then back to the sign on the gym's double doors. Akashi was the first to break the stunned silence.

"Well, it's not like I didn't have a back-up plan," Akashi began. He continued on saying, "Now that we can't play basketball, at least not officially, I can focus my time on sharpening my shoji skills." With that, he turned on his heels, shot a smirk over his shoulder, and left for the shoji clubroom.

Tetsuki was wondering about what club she would like to join, but decided to just walk around and check out the other clubs. But before she could even move, a hand came down on her left shoulder. This caused her to jump a little seeing as she wasn't expecting such an abrupt stop. Turning her head upwards, she saw what appeared to be a smile on A-chans' face. Then she realized that she was looking at him upside down. After all, how could somebody's eyes be on their chin?

"What is it, A-chan," Tetsuki asked.

"Tetsu-chin, what should I do now~~~? Will you come with me to look at clubs," the giant asked in a whiny voice.

"A-chan, why don't you go and join Akashi-kun in the shoji club? Even if you don't like playing shoji, or you aren't good at it, couldn't you still just be a referee or-," but Tetsuki was rudely cut off when A-chan started talking again.

"Aka-chin didn't even invite me to go with him, so that means that he doesn't want me to interrupt him. He is _very~~~_ dedicated to shoji, even more so than basketball," A-chan explained to a rather angry girl.

"Why do I have to go along with you? I would like to look around by myself and-," once again, she was interrupted by yet _another_ whiny plea.

"WAIT~~~~~! What about me?! Can I come with you guys? Please?! I'll behave! I promise~~," Kise interjected.

_*inhale*…*exhale*…*inhale*…*exhale*_

Tetsuki took a moment to calm her-self down. She pondered over what to say so that these two people wouldn't interrupt her again. _"Well, there _is_ a cooking club in this school. That would _definitely_ calm down A-chan. I guess Kise-kun will just end up following us. There's nothing wrong with cooking. Yep, that's what I'll do."_

"A-chan, Kise-kun. Why don't we go look _together_ at the cooking club? A-chan, you'll get to eat every time during club activities. Kise-kun, you'll be able to be protected by us as well as learn some helpful skills," Kuroko stated.

Now it was Kuroko's turn to see flowers popping up behind her tall giant of a friend. Murasakibara nodded his head up and down so fast that all Kuroko could see was a purple blur. Kises' eyes were sparkling, happy to be included in the conversation, as well as happy that he had made a couple of friends, even if they were a little emotionless.

In less than 10 minutes they were standing in front of the cooking clubrooms' door. Kise was hiding behind Murasakibara, fearing that he would be swarmed with fan girls for the umpteenth time that day. Murasakibara was yet again unconsciously drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Kuroko breathed in then out, and opened the door to their possible future club.

_BANG! POP! BANG! POP!_

Kuroko froze where she was, and if you looked hard enough you could see the terror in her eyes as well as her slight shaking. Murasakibara took a step back, not realizing that Kise was hiding behind him still, also slightly shocked. This resulted in a yelp of pain from Kise, whose foot was being stepped on with Murasakibaras' heel. Kise ended up falling backwards on his butt with Murasakibara ending in his lap.

"Kise-chin, you shouldn't stand right behind people. You'll end up being stepped on," Murasakibara lazily scolded with a slight frown on his lips. He didn't like falling down, because then he had to get him-self back up.

"Murasakibaracchi, could you please get off of me first? I can't breathe," wheezed out Kise.

With a soft grunt, Murasakibara picked him-self up, turned around and picked Kise right up off the ground. He had picked him up by his armpits and he had picked him up so high that Kises' feet were dangling a few inches above the ground. With a look that said 'Please put me down,' Kise found him-self standing once more on his feet.

When Murasakibara noticed that Kuroko hadn't budged at all, he softly yanked on her ponytail, causing her to jump a little. When she looked behind her, she found a slightly worried look in her friends purple eyes. Smiling in relief, and being thankful that she hadn't decided to come alone in the end, she looked back to the front, where the noise had erupted from.

Confetti. That's what greeted her re-focused eyes. She looked up and saw a 'Welcome New Club Members!' sign. Looking back down, she saw who the culprits for scaring her were. For her though, being as short as she is, she had to crane her neck in order to see the persons face. She saw short, light brown hair and big light brown eyes. She looked back down and to her left, and saw another male student. He had slightly longer, black hair, and sharp looking gray eyes.

"Hello there, first years! Welcome to the cooking club! I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, and this guy here is Izuki Shun. We're both second years here at Teikou, so let's get along," Kiyoshi-senpai said.

Then both senpais proceeded to give a polite bow, which the bluenette, blonde, and purple head returned. Satisfied with his introduction, both Kiyoshi-senpai and Izuki-senpai parted ways for the trio to enter. The trio breathed in such an alluring scent, and turned to their senpais with questioning looks. Kiyoshi just laughed and gestured towards Izuki, signaling the other club member to explain where the smell was coming from.

"We're making chocolate chip cookies, the easiest thing there is to make for a welcoming party," the raven haired teen explained.

The three underclassmen nodded in understanding and proceeded to make their way around the small yet comfortable room. Kuroko, being the ever-observant person that she is, walked over to a small table that was lined with napkins, small paper plates, paper cups, and drinks. To her delight, it was mainly apple juice. To her even greater delight, she saw some vanilla flavored sodas. Immediately, she grabbed a cup, poured herself some of the soda, took a sip of it, and she was pleased.

Murasakibara followed suit, but he went for the apple juice, because he didn't want to wait for the soda to quit fizzing. One time he had accidentally taken an entire glass filled with soda and chugged it. He remembered with a slight shiver that all of a sudden, fizz shot up his nose, causing him to grab a tissue and blow. Never again did he drink soda quickly. He liked soda, but right now, he was thirsty and he wanted to _quickly_ hydrate himself. Apple juice is perfect for that. He didn't want to take a chug of milk since for him it left a bit of an aftertaste. He would have milk with the cookies, that is, if they ever stopped cooking.

Kise went for the water, not wanting to get filled on junk food just yet. Checking the time on his watch, he gasped, coughing up a little bit of water as he did.

"Sorry, guys! Gotta go, work calls. See ya tomorrow," Kise apologized. With that, he drank the rest of his water in one big GULP, tossed away the empty cup, and ran out of the room.

"Oh yeah, it's almost time for the bell to ring. Don't worry, first years! We'll save the cookies that we made today for tomorrow," Kiyoshi-senpai said.

Izuki nodded in agreement, before ushering out the duo. Thanking them for their kindness with a bow and quiet, yet audible, 'Thank you,' Kuroko and Murasakibara resumed walking towards their homeroom class.

…..

After the final bell had rung and the rest of the students filed out of the room, it was just Kuroko and Murasakibara. Kuroko started working on her homework, but was stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder…_again_.

"Tetsu-chin, could you help me with my homework please? I didn't understand anything our math teacher said," questioned A-chan.

With a small sigh and smile, Kuroko nodded and motioned for Murasakibara to take a seat in front of her. After he had done this, he turned around in his seat so that he would be facing Kuroko.

Kuroko spoke up after he had finished situating him-self. "So, what do you need help understanding?"

….

Yes, Kise has started calling others by their last name and adding on the –cchi. Yay! 7th chapter finished and updated! Hope you guys enjoy reading it. For the next chapter, I'm hoping to make it a bit of a shorter chapter. If it is filled with mathematical nonsense, and you go to check to see if the answers are correct or not…sorry, they will most likely not be. I will _**try**_ to make it funny…I'll _**try!**_

Also: **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed for this story or for me as an author. It makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying my fanfic! Now, like I said at the end of the 7th chapter, for those of you who are math whizzes, sorry, but the answers here are simply me trying to make things funny…so any mathematical errors, I personally don't care about.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 8: Mathematical Misunderstandings

"A-chan, for the final time, _what_ about this do you not understand," questioned Tetsu-chin.

They had been doing this for over an hour and they had gotten absolutely NO WHERE. Tetsukis' patience, which she had _quite_ a bit of, was wearing thin. She had wanted to do her own homework, not that she minded helping out a friend, but this was really…bad. She was just wondering how A-chan had even _made _it to middle school, let alone Teikou, when she heard a quiet snore.

_Snap. Snap-snap._

Getting irritated, she took hold of one of A-chans' ears, and gave a tug. Swatting the hand away in his sleep, he started mumbling about some maiubo before all of a sudden a book landed on his head, startling him out of his sleep. A little _popping_ sound could be heard, as his snoring bubble popped.

Kuroko was giving him another one of her cute pouts, though she thought she was glaring. Seeing all the eraser rubbings as well as the pencils, papers, and math books, he sat up a little straighter, before he bowed his head saying, "Sorry Tetsu-chin."

Although she had had quite a few remarks in store for him, hearing that he was sorry quickly kicked them to the curb. Her face softened into a small smile before she asked in a deathly ice cold voice, "So you think that it's nap time, A-chan? Here, try _this_ little insignificant problem **now**."

A-chan was suddenly wide awake, noticing the eerie look of Tetsu-chins' face, quickly nodding his head so as not to upset her further. When he took a look at the problem, his face twisted into a look of confusion. This was the problem:

'If A-chan takes up an hour of Tetsu-chins' study time, and she only has one hour to start with, how many hours would she have left to study?'

"Hmmm…is this supposed to be the two of us, Tetsu-ch-," Murasakibara stopped his question, fear taking over as an ominous aura surrounded Tetsu-chin. He could have sworn he saw another set of eyes behind Kuroko…another set of _her_ eyes! Freaked out by what he was hallucinating, he quickly wrote down his answer:

'Tetsu-chin would be left with no hours to study.

P.S.: Tetsu-chin, I'm very sorry for sleeping during our study session. Please don't kill me.'

After she read the answer, the aura evaporated leaving Murasakibara with a much calmer, practically back to her usual self, Kuroko.

"_I better not ask her to help me with studying ever again. If I do, I have a feeling that my head will get bitten off," _Murasakibara mused to himself.

…

…Honestly, I thought I was going to be breaking out some serious mathematics…obviously, that didn't happen. Hope it was funny at least a little bit. **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Just wanted to thank you guys that have read this and favorited/followed/reviewed my fanfiction. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 9: Going Home

Tetsuki let out a long and tired sigh. _"What's wrong with A-chan? Teiko is a school that is hard to get into if you aren't good academically or sports wise. Maybe A-chan was really hoping to do basketball…Nope. That can't be it. He was so happy to be able to join the cooking club, maybe his parents were hoping that he'd be able to attend school if he kept doing well with basketball, but then again…"_

Tetsuki was lost in her own thoughts, wondering how in the world her friend had been able to get into such a prestigious school in the first place. She kept on contradicting her-self, going over every possible explanation in her head. Finally she gave up, figuring that she would just have to do her best to make sure that A-chan doesn't fall behind in academics.

After that hour of her lost study time, A-chan had proposed that they go for a snack to reenergize their bodies, mainly his seeing as he needs to keep on eating in order to avoid falling asleep during the day.

"Tetsu-chin, do you want to try a maiubo? They're delicious," A-chan offered.

Tetsuki questioned him, "Do you have money today, A-chan?"

A-chan replied with a simple nod. Seeing that, Tetsuki decided that it would be okay for him to pay for her vanilla milkshake.

"No, A-chan, I don't want a maiubo. Will you please get me a LARGE vanilla milkshake instead," she asked, keeping in mind to not be rude, and to mind her manners.

Murasakibara felt a _little_ sad that he couldn't share the deliciousness of maiubo with his friend. _"Well then, more for me,"_ he thought.

Ordering the drink and waiting for it to be brought the cashier, Murasakibara quickly grabbed a bunch of maiubo, put them on the counter, and pulled out his wallet. Tetsuki noted with a little chuckle that his wallet looks like a chocolate chip cookie, in a manly way, of course.

"950 yen please," said the person who was watching the cashier that shift.

_Clink-clink-clink _rang the change that Murasakibara put on the counter. Tetsuki grabbed her vanilla milkshake, and Murasakibara grabbed the bag that his maiubo had been put in.

"Thank you for coming to 24-7 Conveniences' convenience store," mumbled the person.

_Ding-a-ling._

Kuroko looked up towards where the sound had come from, and with a small smile, saw the little bell, doing its' job of letting those inside and outside know that someone had entered or exited the small corner store.

"_Munch-munch-munch_…Tetsu-chin, aren't you going to drink that? Oh, do you want a maiubo now," A-chan asked politely, as politely as it could sound coming from him.

"Ah, no. I'm waiting until we get back home so that I can have this with supper," answered the short bluenette.

Nodding his head to show her he had heard her, they continued walking to the apartment complex in silence. The only noises that they heard were the occasional bird chirping, thankful for spring, some cars that went by, other students that were still out and about chatting lively, and sometimes a little bicycle bell, letting them know to step aside to let it go through.

Turning the corner, they saw their apartment building. This time, instead of letting A-chan go up by him-self, Tetsuki and A-chan went up together. They had made it just in time. As the apartment complex door closed behind them, they heard the _pitter-pattering_, signaling the startof a gentle spring rain. They decided to take the elevator this time, mainly because _some giant_ was too lazy to walk up five flights of stairs.

As soon as the elevator reached their floor, Tetsuki exited the elevator, ran to her door, unlocked it, opened it, kicked her shoes off, ran inside to the nearest window outside of her bedroom, opened that, and took a deep gulp of fresh spring air. She couldn't stand the smoky stench of the elevator. Both her parents had never smoked a day in their life and she didn't plan on ever smoking. After all, part of her elementary school years had included learning awareness of the risks of smoking.

Satisfied with the fresh air, she made her way back to the front door, where Murasakibara had closed it and locked it. He took off his shoes, put on the guest slippers she had, and made his way to the kitchen.

"A-chan, why don't you put the food next to the sink over there? Let me take our school bags," Tetsuki said.

Murasakibara complied, placing her vanilla shake on the table first, and then placing his precious maiubo next to the sink. He gave her both their bags, as he had taken them when she shoved her bag towards him, shooting out of the smoky elevator as soon as the doors opened up.

_Grumble._

Kuroko turned towards Murasakibara, who had a hand on his stomach looking at her with puppy dog eyes. _Food. Give me food. If you don't…you will give me food._ That's the impression she was getting from him. Sighing, she motioned for him to sit down on the couch in the living room part of her apartment. Before he did though, she also sent him a warning glare signaling that if he falls asleep again, she'll do something that he'll regret. Going into her bedroom and closing the door, she hurriedly got changed into some more comfortable clothing. She came out again, went to the kitchen and started getting supper ready.

Murasakibara decided to use this time to lazily lift his eyes to look at her apartment. It was neatly kept, unlike his room. _"It really is Tetsu-chins' apartment,"_ he thought.

Well, what else should be expected of Kuroko? She was raised to be polite, clean, and orderly. Also, when she had moved her parents had said either she would get to live by her-self if she could keep it nice and clean and feed her-self, or, if it wasn't kept clean and tidy and she wasn't eating properly, she would have been living with a nanny and she REALLY didn't want that. If she ended up living with a nanny, she would have no privacy what so ever!

Another thing that motivated her was the prospect of getting to keep a pet. Both her parents were allergic to animals, so she never got to keep a pet. That was why, when they were looking at apartments for her to move into, she had insisted on it being a 'Pet Friendly' place. When they had found this apartment complex, she immediately said yes. It was close to school, it was big enough and small enough for one person, it was close to convenience store, it had free wi-fi so she could work on projects with the help of the internet (and she could e-mail her parents), and there were certain utilities such as a dishwasher-not that she really needed it-, a washer and dryer, a fridge, microwave, toaster and oven. Everything was looking exceptionally good. Then, she saw the thing that pushed her over the edge for her to move into this apartment-it was Pet Friendly!

First though, she had to focus on middle school and making friends. So she was waiting patiently for the day to come when she would get her very first pet. She decided that she would get a dog since they are very loyal creatures and they are protective as well. Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the _ding_ that told her that the rice had finished cooking. Finishing up making the rest of supper, she set the table, poured water for her and Murasakibara. She had put her milkshake in the freezer since she decided that it would taste much better as a dessert.

…

Supper had been finished in less than 30 minutes and it had been eaten in under 20. Kuroko wasn't rushing-it's just that Murasakibara ate quickly. Gathering up the dishes, she once again cleaned up after supper. In less than 20 minutes, everything was sparkling clean again. She grabbed her milkshake from the freezer sipping it and relishing its deliciousness. She walked with her schoolbag in her free hand over to the couch, where Murasakibara had settled once again.

"A-chan, in one hour, I'll wake you up and we'll work on your homework. So, you can take a nap, but when I wake you up, _get up_," Kuroko told him.

"Sure," he said before drifting off into his Lala Land.

Kuroko moved onto her school work, and finished it before she finished her shake! She was happy that she didn't have to take home so much work. Putting her pencils, pens, erasers, notebooks and books back in her school bag, she looked at her clock.

"_Hmmmm…it's only been 45 minutes…I'll wake him up in another 15 minutes,"_ she silently decided.

In 10 minutes, she had finished off her vanilla milkshake and in another 5 minutes, she had brushed her teeth. She walked over to the sleeping giant, shook him gently and he stirred. Sitting up he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"A-chan, it's time to do your homework. _This_ time, hopefully you won't fall asleep," Kuroko started.

After she said this, Murasakibara bolted to her front door. He grabbed his books and bag, shook off the slippers so hard that he sent them flying over to the couch, jammed his shoes on, unlocked the door and opened it then he bolt out the door. Kuroko heard his front door _slam_ shut 10 seconds later. Surprised by this, she ended up sitting in her spot for another 5 minutes, until Murasakibara reentered.

"Tetsu-chin, thanks for the meal. I don't need your help with my homework anymore. Trust me, I'll try extra hard from now on. Then, I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast again, Tetsu-chin. Bye," he uttered out quickly before closing the door quickly and properly this time.

"_If she helps me with my homework ever again, I think I'll end up dead," _Murasakibara thought to him-self.

Sighing, Kuroko got up, locked the door, turned out the lights and headed off to her room to grab her stuff for after her shower. She went to bed that night wondering what could have possibly made A-chan so nervous.

...

Hello again! Once again, a huge 'Thanks!' to the people that have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction! Poor Murasakibara…to have experienced the wrath of a studious Kuroko…how fearsome. Please continue to enjoy it! Also: **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all the people that have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 10: Kise-kun Becomes A Friend

Waking up that morning, Tetsuki was a little dazed for a while.

"_That's right…after A-chan left, I got my shower and grabbed my school books to do some more studying…I must've fallen asleep,"_ Tetsuki thought to her-self, seeing that she had fallen asleep at her desk. Pulling her-self up, she turned and looked at the mirror, startling her-self. It is _never_ a good idea to sleep with your arm as a pillow. If you do, you'll end up looking like Tetsuki did that morning. There was a big, nice red mark on her right cheek. People would have thought that she had gotten slapped…or that she had gotten a tattoo from all the different lines going across her cheek.

Getting up from her desk chair, she groggily went to the bathroom to do her business. She washed her face off and while she was doing this, she was gently massaging the big mark. For once in her quiet life, she was actually _hoping _that she'd be invisible for the day. Sighing, she left the bathroom to get ready for her third day of school. Since she had woken up earlier today, due to the uncomfortable position that she had been in all night long, she decided to turn on the television in order to look at…something.

Looking at the time, she still had almost an hour before she needed to start preparing for breakfast with A-chan. Flipping through the channels, she stopped when she saw something, rather, some_one_ familiar. It was a commercial for male clothing, and she recalled hearing some fan girls saying that they were 'oh-so-lucky' to have come to Teikou since a certain blonde haired model was also attending the school. Tetsuki let out a small gasp. She had only really been seeing Kise-kuns' annoying, crying or annoying, overly cheerful sides.

She smiled a small smile to her-self, seeing him looking so confident wearing those clothes.

"_Ahhhh, so that's why he had to leave for 'work' so suddenly yesterday. There's probably going to be more commercials with him in them,"_ she inwardly thought.

Kise was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to a little bit before his elbow, a black vest, some knuckle length black gloves, classy black shoes, a black fedora and a chain from one pocket of his pants to the other pocket. He looked really good…I mean _REALLY_ unbelievably _handsome_. The look suited him very much. Hearing a slight knock at her door, she realized that while she had been mentally complimenting Kise-kun, the time had flown by. She turned the T.V. off and scrambled to the door, looking through the peep-hole, for safety, before opening to let the hungry giant in.

…

After eating their breakfast and after Tetsuki cleaned up, they headed off to school. On the way, Tetsuki decided to bring up a conversation. As she opened her mouth to speak, A-chan beat her to it.

"Ne, ne Tetsu-chin. Were you watching T.V. just now?"

After receiving a nod from a quiet bluenette, A-chan continued. "I actually got up early today and when I turned on the television in my apartment, guess who I saw?"

Without waiting for an answer, he dropped the bomb, "I saw Kise-chin on the T.V.!"

Giggling to her-self at the fact that A-chan was so excited about this, she tried her best to put on a deadpan surprise face. It didn't work.

"A-chan, I actually saw that commercial as well. We'll have to congratulate Kise-kun when we see him at school today. After all, it must be hard work, being only a first year middle schooler and already with a rather stressful job," Tetsuki commented.

"Tetsu-chin, are you a model as well?" asked a slightly surprised A-chan.

Shaking her head no, she explained, "My kaa-san is actually a reporter of sorts, and one time she interviewed a famous model. The model told her that it is really stressful work and that the work place is rather competitive. To be able to get into modelling and to have a commercial or ad that you might have had a part in shown to the public, sometimes even the world, it's such an awesome feeling. It's like all your hard work has been paid off," Tetsuki recited.

"So A-chan, since Kise-kun was in a commercial, let's give him a congratulations. Even though he acts like a very annoying younger brother, seeing his serious side in a commercial makes one want to befriend him. What do you think, A-chan?" Tetsuki asked.

"Hmmm…I wouldn't mind being friends with him as long as I still get to eat delicious food Tetsu-chin," he replied.

Satisfied with his somewhat selfish answer, the two of them continued walking. They were only a minute or so away from the school. Akashi-kun saw them and waved at them, waiting for them to reach him at the top of the hill. Giving slight bows in greeting, the trio continued their walk to school, occasionally saying how the weather is so nice.

As soon as they had stepped inside the school, they all heard a _**CRACK**_ of thunder, which was followed by a bright _**FLASH**_ of lightning. Looking relieved that they had just made it into the school in time they headed to their lockers to slip off their outside shoes and slip on their school shoes. A few people came running in panting because of the little run they had to do to escape the rain. They were also sighing in relief, thankful that they hadn't gotten electrocuted by the lightning.

One of the people that ran in and ran up to the trio, dripping with water and possibly sweat, they couldn't really tell, he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

_*pant pant pant pant pant* …*DEEP inhale* …*DEEP exhale*_

"Sorry guys-_*pant pant*_- that you have to see me like this," the blonde model apologized.

Looking from the dripping teen to the purple giant to the questioning look of the red head, Tetsuki said, "Kise-kun, take off your outdoor shoes and quickly get your indoor ones on. Hurry! If you don't you'll end up catching a cold…and it's only the third day of school."

Looking a little surprised that Kuroko had shown concern for him, Kise quickly nodded and did as he was told. Grabbing Kise-kuns' wrist, Tetsuki hurried off to the nurses office. Murasakibara and Akashi followed behind them, but when they came to an intersection of the school, Akashi turned left, heading towards his homeroom, leaving the giant alone for him to follow the bluenette and blonde.

Upon reaching the nurses office, Kuroko opened up the door, pulling Kise-kun in with her. Looking around for a bit, she let go of his wrist and went towards a cupboard. Even standing on her tippy toes, she still couldn't reach the bottom shelf. Murasakibara walked over, opened it and grabbed a towel, tossing it over to the still wet and now slightly cold teen.

Saying a quick thanks, Kise proceeded to dry off his head. Murasakibara, on Kuroko's instructions, grabbed more towels and walked towards Kise-kun.

"Kise-kun, what number is your locker?"

Kise looked over towards the small bluenette before replying, "It's number 701, Kurokocchi."

With that, she took off in search of the locker, bringing Murasakibara with her to give the blonde a chance to dry him-self off in privacy. Hearing the second-to-last bell ring, Kuroko gave a little tug on Murasakibaras' arm. Taking note of this, Murasakibara asked, "Tetsu-chin, do you want me to pick you up and run towards Kise-chins' locker?"

Rapidly shaking her head no, Kuroko told him, "A-chan, you go ahead to Kise-kuns' locker and take his gym suit to him. Don't forget to lock it and close it back up! I'll go ahead to homeroom, get a note from Hyuuga-sensei, and meet you back at the infirmary. Now, give me your bag A-chan. I already took Kise-kuns'. I'll put our bags on our desks so that the teacher knows that we're in school."

With this, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, eventually bringing her to her homeroom. Looking around the room, she only saw chatty students, but no delinquent teacher. Sighing, she walked towards her and A-chans' seats as well as Kise-kuns'. She placed her bag and their bags on her desk and their desks. Taking out an extra notebook she had, she quickly wrote a note telling the teacher that her, A-chan and Kise-kun were in the infirmary and that the bags on their desks are their bags. Ripping out the sheet of paper, she quickly walked to the front of the classroom, unnoticed as usual. She placed the note down on the teachers' desk and with that she left the room, heading off for the infirmary.

Seeing a familiar purple head, she sped up her pace-really though, what difference did it actually make- and joined her giant of a friend, reentering the infirmary. Closing the door behind her, she went over to another, easier to reach, cabinet. Murasakibara walked over to the toweled teen lazily, handing him his gym suit.

"Thanks a bunch guys! Before you know it, I'll be…be…b…_ATCHOO!_" sneezed Kise.

"Kise-kun, you're welcome, but before you talk anymore, get those _dry_ clothes on and get out of those wet towels. After that, take this pre-cold medicine. Whether you ate anything before or not, you can take it. Oh. Also, don't worry I'll leave the room for 2 minutes. Please get dressed," said Tetsuki.

As she was saying this, Tetsuki had already made her way over to the door. She opened it quickly, stepped out quickly and closed it quickly. She wanted him to get dressed quickly so that they could make it to their homeroom before their first class started. After the promised 2 minutes had passed, she entered the infirmary again, to see Kise-kun dressed in the sweats provided for gym by the school. Grabbing the glass of water and medicine, she walked over to him handed him the stuff and he took it immediately.

Murasakibara had grabbed a mask for him to wear. He put it on a tad reluctantly, seeing as he never really wore one before. He also didn't want to get anyone else sick, so he put it on nonetheless. Bowing deeply, he said, "Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, thank you very much! Also, sorry for making you late for homeroom! I would like to say-,"

Kuroko put up a hand, motioning for him to stop. "Kise-kun, first off, since you have a slight cold, you shouldn't talk too much. Secondly, congratulations on having your commercial aired. Thirdly, would you like to be friends with A-chan and I?"

Kise was taken back at this. Getting scolded, congratulated AND befriended all at once, he was speechless. Shaking his head a little bit to clear his mind, he smiled so brightly that his smile could have rivalled the sun in its brightness. Kuroko saw the upturn of the corners of his mouth, seeing as the rest of his mouth was covered, and smiled back. Murasakibara broke the small silence by saying, "Kise-chin, let's be friends. Ah, though I still get my share of food!"

Kise was puzzled by the last statement of his new friend, but smiled even brighter, if that was possible.

"Yeah! Then Murasakibaracchi and Kurokocchi, I'll be in your care," he said before bowing again.

Another bell that rang signaled that it was the start of 1st period. Grabbing and putting Kises' wet clothes in a small plastic laundry bag provided by the school, they walked off to their homeroom, each happy and showing it in their own way-for Kise, smiling a lot; for Kuroko, smiling a sweet but small smile; and for Murasakibara, yawning- since they had made a new friend.

…..

Hello! Sorry for the…delay in my updating. But, here it is! I hope that you like it! Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this fanfiction! It makes me really happy! **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all those who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed my fanfiction! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 11: And the Rain Continues

_THWACK THWACK THWACK_

"That hurt, sensei," droned Murasakibara.

"Ouch! What was that for?! I mean, sorry!" whined Kise.

"Please excuse us for being late, Hyuuga-sensei," apologized Kuroko.

"That's what you get, brats! Class, if any of you do what these three idiots did, make sure that you leave school immediately if you don't want to face my wrath!" exclaimed Hyuuga-sensei.

After they had left the infirmary, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Kise left for their homeroom. Unfortunately for them, the bell had just rung, and they were only halfway to their class. Kuroko had left a note, but the teacher hadn't noticed it upon entering because he had a lot of papers in hand, and as soon as he reached his desk, he slammed those papers on top of a certain bluenettes note telling him that she as well as two others would be late.

"Hyuuga-sensei, while I do apologize for being late, I also did leave a note. Due to the uncalled for and sudden down pour of rain, Kise had come to school dripping wet. I didn't want him to catch a cold, but he already has. We went to the infirmary, I came back to leave a note on your desk, which I suppose is under that stack of papers right there. I went back to the infirmary to check up on Kise-kun, while A-chan went to get his gym clothes so that he could wear dry clothes for the day instead of wet ones. He's wearing a face mask right now so that he doesn't sneeze or cough on people. Also, that hurt sensei," Kuroko said to her teacher.

Standing still for a moment, Hyuuga was stunned a little bit at how the quiet student of his had suddenly spoke over 30 seconds. Moving towards his desk to see if this was true or not, he lifted the stack of papers and immediately saw the note. Putting down the paper pile elsewhere, he picked up the note, read it and said, "Sorry for hitting you with the eraser. I would suggest though that you tell the office first so that I can call them to make sure. If it's too urgent that you can't afford that time, then at least tell a few of your classmates."

Satisfied that she had been able to prove herself and her friends innocent, she tugged at their sleeves a bit, motioning for them to follow her to their seats. As they were being kindly let off the hook thanks to Kuroko leaving the note, they both followed her, with Murasakibara waiting for her to get in her seat before he sat in his. Kise sat next to Murasakibara, just in the next row to his right. As soon as Hyuuga started explaining what all the papers were for, Kise, Kuroko and Murasakibara eyed each other-well, Kuroko turned around in her seat ever so slightly so that she could see her friends. They each gave a smile. Kuroko gave a sweet and small smile. Kise gave a face-splitting one and Murasakibara gave a small one as well. Kuroko seemed even more beautiful, Murasakibara seemed more handsome, and Kise seemed…well, Kise. He always wears a smile on his face, unless he's crying or he's angry.

They were all surprised, although Kuroko and Murasakibara didn't really let it show on their faces, when they found out that they have almost every single class together, the only difference being History. Kise was able to escape Hyuugas' wrath. When they got to their other classes, they all decided to sit in roughly the same positions, Kuroko in front, Murasakibara behind Kuroko and Kise to the left or right of Murasakibara. Happy that they were able to pick their own seats, they made for the window side. When lunch period came, which for Murasakibara felt like eternity, they quietly made their way over to the lunch line, and when they came out, they quietly made their way over to a table where they had seen Akashi waving to them from.

"This is awesome~~~~," Kise stated, happy to not be followed by fan girls all day.

He didn't get a reply, at least not a vocal one. He saw Kuroko nod her head in agreement, since for her, today she had officially made another friend. She thought of Kise as her second friend, since she wasn't really sure what Akashi thought about it and she hadn't heard or had any official declaration of 'Let's be friends!' like with Kise.

Murasakibara was munching away on his lunch for 5. Honestly, everybody, including Kuroko, Kise and Akashi thought that he ate way too much for someone who was only in their first year of middle school. However, whenever they saw him stand up, they immediately understood. His body is on the tall side, extremely tall at that. His body needs the energy that the food provides him with.

Akashi was silently eating his lunch, as was Kuroko, and he was reading a book. When he saw out of the corner of his eye that the light blue haired girl looked like she wanted to know what he was reading, he smirked before saying, "Kuroko-san, if you want to know why not ask? I'll tell you only after you properly ask."

Kuroko blinked twice before inquiring, "Akashi-kun, will you please tell me what the name of the book is that you're reading?"

Satisfied with the way she asked, he told her, "It's about a famous shoji player. It's only interesting though if you know how to play and if you actually play."

Mouthing a small 'aha', Kuroko went back to her lunch for a few minutes before asking politely again, "Do you know where the library is, Akashi-kun? If you do, will you please tell me? I want to be able to read something during free period today. I already finished my homework from the classes I already had today and I don't know what to expect from the next few."

Thinking for a moment, he gave his answer. "When you enter the school, instead of taking a left for your homeroom take a right, and when you come to an intersection, take a left. You'll make it to the library."

"Thank you very much, Akashi-kun," Kuroko thanked.

Nodding his head towards her, he went back to his book. The silence continued for a little bit before it was broken again.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi. What do you like to read? I prefer manga~~~. Though I do suppose I don't mind reading novels as long as there's humor in them," Kise said.

"I like to read novels, mainly historical ones. Sometimes, I'll go for historical romance novels," Kuroko replied.

Happy that she had actually answered him and not ignored him, Kise beamed. Kuroko felt a drop of sweat go down her back, wondering how in the world it is possible to keep on smiling without your face breaking down because of the stress put on the muscles. Shaking her head to break away from her thoughts that were showing her a Kise without a mouth, she continued and finished eating her lunch.

The bell rang, signaling for any slow eaters to hurry up in order to let the lunch ladies clean the room quickly for the next set of kids that were hungry and for the current students to not be late for class. Placing their trays on the empty counter for dirty trays, the group left together for their respective classes. Once again, Akashi parted with them for the second time that day, waving, before the remaining three headed towards their next class.

…..

"Hah, it's finally over. That class took forever- eh, wait, Kurokocchi, where are you going?" questioned a certain blonde headed teen model.

"I'm going to the library to see what sort of books they have available," was the quiet reply Kuroko gave.

"Tetsu-chin, I wanna go with you," complained Murasakibara.

"A-chan, you aren't allowed snacks in the library," came the reply.

Slouching his shoulders at this, he made another attempt, "Tetsu-chin, I want to see what type of manga they have as well."

Sighing at this, she shrugged her shoulders, showing that she didn't particularly care if he came with her or not. Although Murasakibara saw a slight smile make its way up to her mouth. He smiled to himself, completely oblivious to a whining Kise.

…...

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ whisper-yelled the librarian.

Kuroko was glad that the older woman wasn't telling her and her two friends to be quiet. She and Murasakibara were usually quiet and for once Kise was as well. Kise was being quiet of his own will-for once- because he had spotted a familiar group of fan girls sitting together at a table, squealing at a magazine that was holding mainly pictures of him. It was their squealing that had set off the middle-aged librarian.

The trio split up in search of something interesting to read for each of them. For Kuroko, she picked out a cook book. Not that she really needed any pointers for food that she regularly eats, but more for desserts. Murasakibara found his favorite manga and picked out the first volume of it, seeing as the library didn't have the latest edition. Kise went for a modeling magazine in order to see what people thought about him compared to other models that were close to his age but slightly older. The other models were actually in high school so they couldn't stand a lowly, first year middle school student surpass them.

Making their way to a table next to the windows of the library that were slightly open in hopes of cooling the room down a bit, they sat down. Kuroko was the closest to the window, with Murasakibara sitting next to her on her left and Kise sitting directly across from her.

_Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter._

Kuroko looked out the window, admiring the calm quietness of the outdoors thanks to the spring rain. _"Even if somebody wanted to go outside to play today, the rain wouldn't stop,"_ she thought to herself.

Noticing that a certain purple haired giant and blonde headed whiner were staring at her, she looked over, and up, at them and said, "You know, even if we wanted to do something outside today, the rain wouldn't stop. Even if we begged for it, it would continue."

At this they both looked at her wondering what it is that she meant. At that moment, they heard a loud scream from outside the library, but within the school say, "SOMEONE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Kuroko sighed, and Kise and Murasakibara looked back at her as she said, "And the rain continues."

…..

So, how did you like me incorporating the name of this chapter into what Kuroko was saying? :3 Hehe, when I was writing this, I don't know why, but I couldn't find a more appropriate time to say it. Don't worry! Have no fear! I am NOT going to make this into a sad, tragic story. I hope that you all enjoyed it~~~~~! As always: **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following my fanfiction! I'm really REALLY happy! Well, here's the 12th chapter. Enjoy~~~!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 12: Who Fell Down The Stairs?!

While Kuroko, Murasakibara and Kise were in the library admiring the calming effect of the spring rain, they heard a loud shout ring out, "SOMEONE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!"

All of a sudden, every other student that was in the library rushed out, including the librarian, in order to see who had fallen down on the fourth day of school. Some looked genuinely worried, others seemed like they just wanted something to gossip about. The trio that was left in the library, however, looked slightly worried, but decided against going out. I mean, what if YOU were the person who had fallen down the stairs? Would you like it if a bunch of people were randomly staring at you? True, it would be nice to know that some people were nice enough to worry, but the more people that showed up, the harder it'd be to forget that it ever happened.

"I said BACK OFF!" a voice shouted.

"Dai-chan, don't yell at them! They were only trying to help you up!" a female voice slightly yelled back to the male voice which apparently belonged to a certain Dai-chan.

"What, so no one actually fell down? That's a bit of a disappointment…he made me lose my focus on my nails," a snobby female voice said.

After listening to the 'little' event that was happening outside the library, Kuroko looked at her watch to check the time.

"A-chan, Kise-kun, let's go. If we don't leave now, we'll be late for our last class," Kuroko reminded.

"Okay Tetsu-chin," agreed Murasakibara.

"Sure, Kurokocchi," Kise said.

Getting up from their window seats, the boys went to put back the manga or magazine that they had picked up. Kuroko made her way to the check-out counter, since the librarian had come in after seeing that nothing serious had happened outside her library. After signing the check-out card, Kuroko was handed back her book and she walked over to the door where Murasakibara and Kise were waiting. They let her go through the door first, after all, ladies first. However, Kurokos' face was met with a chest.

She stumbled backwards, holding her hand up to her nose to see if she was bleeding. Looking back up, she saw a tanned, dark blue haired male student. When she peered behind him a little she saw a girl that was slightly taller than her and she had light pink hair, which went a little farther down her back than Kurokos'.

"AHHHHH! Sorry about that! This idiot doesn't ever look where he's going," the pink girl apologized.

"Satsuki, why are you apologizing?! I didn't do anything wrong and-," the tanned student stopped talking when he finally caught sight of Kuroko.

"UWAH! THE HECK?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" he started blurting.

"…I apologize. I should've looked out of the door way a little more before I exited. My friends and I were just leaving the library. If you'll excuse us, we need to get to our last class right now, or else we'll be late," Kuroko stated.

Simply stepping aside, the two other students looked on as Kuroko came out of the library doors, this time without bumping into anyone. Murasakibara was glaring ever so slightly at the male student, silently saying that if Kuroko ended up with a bloody nose, HE'D pay. Kise simply did a slight bow in passing in order to silently say 'sorry' for the look that the giant had given them.

Blinking for a bit, the girl was the first one who started off after the trio. The guy followed her a little while after she had started sprinting towards the trio. When she caught up to them, she sped up a little more so that she was in front of Kuroko.

"I'm really sorry about Dai-chan, he isn't really all that bad once you get to know him and-," she started.

Kuroko put up a hand, quickly silencing the girl. "You said 'Dai-chan', right? Is he the one that fell down the stairs?" she asked.

"Eh? Uh, yeah, well, he didn't actually FALL as much as his books all fell out of his grasp and went down the stairs because another girl wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she bumped into him and…and…ahem, by the way, I'm Satsuki, Momoi Satsuki. My friend Dai-chan, that's only what I call him, is Daiki, Aomine Daiki. We're both in the first year, class C. What are your names?" Momoi asked.

A bell rung, telling students to get to their last class for the day.

"Momoi-san, if you wish to talk with us, then I suggest that you meet us at the cooking club room after final period is over. If we stay talking now, we'll miss our class," Kuroko told her.

Nodding in understanding, Momoi gave a little wave before saying, "Then, at the cooking clubs' clubroom, right? O.K., see you then!"

Aomine caught up with Momoi, not particularly liking the idea of running when he's tired. Suddenly, Momoi squealed, "DAI-CHAN~~~~~! Guess what?! Actually, don't guess-if you do, I doubt it'd be anything smart. I do believe that we just got invited to be club members for the Cooking Club! And by that cute girl, no less!"

Aomine glared at his childhood friend for a bit, offended that she thought that he didn't have anything smart to say-but then again, he couldn't really argue with her. "So, when does the club meet?" he asked.

"Baka Dai-chan! It doesn't meet till _after _school ends for the day, which is _after_ this next class!" Momoi exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes and getting the back of his head smacked for doing so, the two of them walked off to their class. After all, they didn't want to run late for the club activities.

….

_*sigh*_

"Kise-kun, what's wrong?" a bluenette asked the blonde.

"Eh, Kurokocchi? You didn't know that that was a happy sigh? I'm happy because club activities are going to start as soon as we get there! I can't wait!" he exclaimed in pure happiness.

"Wooh~~~ Tetsu-chin, will you bake me some chocolate chip cookies? Please?" asked a giant who was hungry yet again.

"Sure A-chan," Kuroko replied.

"Yay~~~~," he rejoiced.

Finally, classes were done for the day. All that remained was the Cooking Club. Not that it was tiresome; more like it was exciting to have a club activity to do. After all, it was nice to be able to make friends in a quiet environment. Poor Kuroko-she doesn't know just how noisy her days in the Cooking Club will be.

"Ah, here are the rest of our cute freshmen," exclaimed a happy Kiyoshi.

"Senpai, thank you for allowing us to join your club. Also, you said others," Kuroko replied with a questioning look…rather questioning tone.

"Ah well, Kuroko-chan you see, Momoi-chan says that you invited her and Aomine-kun to join the club. Even though you didn't get to do much since it was the welcoming party, thanks a bunch for promoting our club!" declared an excited Kiyoshi.

"AH! Tetsu-chan! Thanks for inviting us~~~," exclaimed Momoi.

"_Tetsu-chan? I don't believe Kise-kun or A-chan or even I introduced ourselves to her before…aha, Kiyoshi-senpai must've told her," _thought a slightly surprised Kuroko.

"Momoi-san, I would like to-," but Kuroko was cut off by the happy girl.

"EHHHHH?! MOMOI-SAN?! WHAT'S THAT?! No. That makes me sound older than you! Either Momoi-chan or Satsuki-chan or Sa-chan. After all, we _are_ in the same grade," interrupted Momoi.

Thinking for a bit before replying, Kuroko said, "Then, Momoi-chan. I would like to thank you for allowing us to get to our class before we were marked late." After saying what it was that she had wanted to say, Kuroko gave a light bow.

"Come one, you don't have to bow. It was totally understandable. After all, to be marked as a late student when the first week isn't even over, that wouldn't be good for anyone," reasoned Momoi.

Kuroko gave a small smile, happy that she wasn't yelled at for seemingly ignoring a rather polite person. That smile made Momoi smile in return, happy that she hadn't annoyed a possible first female friend. The other first year boys decided that now was a good time to properly introduce themselves.

"Hello~~! My name is Kise Ryouta, you can call me Kise-kun. Is it okay if I call you Momoicchi and Aomine, Aominecchi?" he asked.

"Sure, Kise-kun! I don't think he'll really mind you calling him that," she answered.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, you can call me Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-chin," the giant said.

"_Momoi-chin? Oh well, that's cute,"_ Momoi thought before responding, "Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun."

"The name is Aomine Daiki, just calling me Aomine is fine," Aomine spoke up, feeling left out of the small group.

"Then, I'll call you Aomine-kun, so please call me by whatever makes you comfortable," Kuroko said, startling everyone save for Murasakibara who was fine with her barely noticeable presence.

"Then…your name is Kuroko Tetsuki, right? That's what the senpais said. I'll call you Tetsu, is that okay?" he asked.

Nodding her head in approval, Kuroko suddenly thought of something. "Say, if we all know each other know, does that mean that you two, Momoi-chan and Aomine-kun, are our new friends?"

Seeing the ever hard to see sparkling of her light blue eyes, the two in mention nodded their heads, before grinning.

"Of course it does, Tetsu-chan!" agreed a smiling Momoi.

"You betcha, Tetsu!" agreed a smiling Aomine.

Day four and she had made four new friends since the start of the school year. Well, _five_ if Akashi-kun is counted in there. Kuroko smiled to herself, happier than ever that she had decided to attend Teikou.

"So, everyone! What do you want to make for our first official club activity today?" asked Kiyoshi.

….

Hello guys! Sorry for the 11th chapters confusing-ness at the end. I wasn't trying to make it confusing…it just sorta came out that way. Sorry. Anyways, I think that I'll make the next chapter a shorter chapter, like the 8th chapter when Kuroko tries to help Murasakibara study. I will TRY to make it funny…please don't be disappointed if it's not. If it isn't funny, you can still think of it as a nice relaxer of a chapter. **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following my fanfiction. It really makes me happy to know that you guys find this fanfiction of mine worth your spare time to read. Well, on to the 13th chapter~~~~~!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 13: What's Cooking?

Silence. That's what greeted Kiyoshis' ears. Thinking that perhaps his kouhais hadn't heard him, he asked in a slightly louder voice, "What do you want to make for our first official club activity today?"

It's not that nobody had heard him; it's just that they were thinking, well, _three_ of them were. The three that were actually thinking about what they wanted to make were Kuroko, Momoi and Kise. Murasakibara didn't care what was made, as long as he got to eat something. Aomine was sitting in one of the chairs that were close to them…well, he was sleeping while sitting.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, why don't we make some chocolate chip cookies? I believe that they are the easiest sweets to make; also they don't take too long to bake," Kuroko spoke up.

"Mmhm, Tetsu-chan, you seem like the type of person who is a good cook! Well, why not bake those cookies then? I don't have a problem with it. It'll be fun to be making it with everyone~~~~!" Momoi said.

At this, Aomine shot out of his sleeping chair and shouted, "SATSUKI CAN'T COOK! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!"

Momoi hit him with a nearby cutting board-don't worry, Izuki cleaned it afterwards. Wondering what it was that had caused Aomine to shout out, Kiyoshi asked Momoi, "Could you go and tell someone at the office that we'll be staying a bit later since we're cooking? Thanks!"

Momoi was a little suspicious that she had been singled out, especially after what Aomine had just said. Shrugging, she left quickly. Once he was sure that Momoi was out of earshot, Kiyoshi asked his question, "What do you mean, Aomine-kun? Is there something wrong with Momoi-chans' cooking?"

Aomine then went on to recall one of many attempts on his life-all thanks to Momois' cooking.

"You know how for a sports team, the manager usually makes honey lemons? You know, the finely sliced lemon slices with honey over them? For Satsuki, making honey lemons means taking whole lemons, cleaning them, putting them in Tupperware, and pouring honey over it. She doesn't even slice them! And that's not the worst experience that eating her cooking has brought me!" stated Aomine.

Everyone was sweating at this. They just let a person not fit for cooking join the _Cooking_ Club. They started to wonder if perhaps Aomine was over exaggerating-middle school boys have a tendency to do that. Everybody else would just have to wait and see if what Aomine had said was entirely true.

"I'm back~~~~~!" shouted the kitchen disaster waiting to happen-I mean, uh, Momoi.

"Don't worry, I told them! They said due to the rain still falling, most students are waiting for it to either pass or slow down," she told them.

In order to not let her suspect that they doubted her cooking abilities, Kuroko broke the silence, momentarily surprising everyone in the room. "Momoi-chan, why don't we get some aprons on and place our bags over there by where Aomine-kun is sitting? After we do that, we'll get out the ingredients we'll need and then we'll wash our hands," Kuroko instructed.

Thankful for her distraction, the others all followed suit, all except Aomine. He was still sleeping, or trying to anyways. Seeing as Kiyoshi and Izuki had been in the room before them, they were already ready. So, as Kuroko instructed, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kise as well as herself put their bags next to Aomine. The senpais of the club handed over the aprons. Murasakibara took the biggest one because of his height and Kise just took whichever random one it was that his hand grabbed. Momoi grabbed the third one and was about to grab the last one for Kuroko when Kuroko held up her hand.

"I already brought along my own apron. Aomine-kun can use that one," she said.

Kurokos' apron was light blue with some small white polka dots. Murasakibara had a purple one, Kise the yellow one, Momoi the black one-and funny enough the black one has the skull-and-crossbones on it. The last apron that was available was a dark blue one, and Aomine slipped it one lazily. Happy that all of the freshmen were dressed in their given aprons, Kiyoshi then motioned for them to wash their hands over at the sinks.

They had started to make little groups. Here's how the groupings ended up: Group 1-Kiyoshi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Momoi; Group 2-Izuki, Kise, Aomine.

"Okay, so as you can see we already got the ingredients while you guys were placing your bags over there," Kiyoshi started, "Izuki and I will take care of the ovens, since we are older than you guys. Now, who here is good at cracking eggs? Whoever is the best in the group will be the one that cracks the eggs so that eggshells aren't found in the cookie batter."

Kuroko and Kise raised their hands. Kiyoshi nodded and continued, "Who is the best at measuring?"

Momoi and Izuki raised their hands. Even though they hadn't actually done anything yet, it was more to see who had more confidence and in which department that they did. Kuroko was a very good cook, Murasakibara could attest to that. However, this Cooking Club was a team effort. Everyone had to pitch in some way or another. Lastly, Kiyoshi asked, "Who is the best at mixing and who is the best at cleaning up?

Murasakibara and Aomine raised their hands. It was the least they could do. They just had to stir the ingredients until someone said, 'Enough!' and clean up afterwards. Kiyoshi would be a helper for both groups, helping out here and there if his club members were a little unsure about something. Also, he wanted to avoid anyone getting food poisoning on their first cooking day.

"Alright! Now that that's all taken care of, the ingredients are out, the instructions are in front of you and the equipment are off to your left! Let's bake some cookies!"

…

35 minutes later, and the cookies were ready to eat! Kuroko had noticed when Momoi seemed to be doing something other than what the instructions read. Thankfully, she hadn't allowed Momoi to put garlic powder into the cookies. Everybody in their group was happy at that. The other group was as well, seeing as they would be sharing cookies.

"Congratulations on baking your first batch of chocolate chip cookies in the Cooking Club! They're delicious!" commended Kiyoshi.

Everyone else just nodded in agreement, too busy with eating to talk. Aomine and Murasakibara had cleaned off the cookie sheet and the mixing bowl as well as the measuring cups right after the cookies had cooled off enough in order to be placed on a large plate. They'd clean that after they finished eating. They were using paper cups again, and they were eating the cookies off of napkins.

"Geez, I told you that adding garlic powder would have made these cookies event better! But nobody believes me," whined Momoi.

Everybody except for Momoi herself, felt sweat drop down their backs wondering how on earth she had managed to find the garlic powder and why in the world she felt that the cookies would taste better at all. They all agreed that the cookies were delicious. They weren't burnt, they were moist, the chocolate chips melted on their tongues, and with the milk they had to dip them in, everything was just right!

All the men silently agreed that from now on, Kuroko and Momoi would _always_ be in the same group. For only Kuroko could keep their cookies safe from the monstrosities of Momois' cooking mind.

…..

Well…made this a _tad_ longer than I had anticipated. Also, not really sure how you make honey lemons or if it's even called that. Sorry! You can send me a review telling me how it's actually made or what the actual name of it is or both. And for the person who requested that I have them make chocolate chip cookies, **bloodydarkangel**, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Hope it was funny…just a little funny…was it? **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following my fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 14: Going Home…

_Sigh._

Sighing. That was all that Kuroko could do at the moment. The club had been fun, minus the near death experience that was fortunately avoided thanks to Kurokos' swift actions. But after that, when Momoi had left the club room again to do and odd job, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE started thanking her and praising her non-stop, especially Aomine. Nobody else but Aomine knows what horrors Momoi could bring with her from the kitchen.

Now, if it hasn't already been mentioned, Kuroko does NOT like getting attention. That's why even though _sometimes_ she feels lonely due to her invisibleness, she likes the quietness and solitude it brings her. Even if she would be getting praise from her doting parents for a job well done either on supper or in her academic career, she would feel flustered.

Club activities were over for the day, everything had been cleaned up, she was back home and she had done her homework. Somehow saving everybody, including herself, from Momois' cooking had tired her out. Maybe it was the excessive attention she ended up getting from that.

_Boys. _Such strange creatures. Kuroko was thinking about just how weird boys are when her front door got a knock. Pulling herself from her bed, she made her way over to the door, looked through the peep hole as always, and opened it, letting her guest make his way in.

"Ehhhh…Tetsu-chin, you aren't gonna make supper?" questioned her giant friend.

"Sorry A-chan. I'll make you something now," and with that, Kuroko headed to her kitchen.

In her strange tiredness, she had forgotten about Murasakibara and the fact that he comes to her in the morning and at night for a meal. Fortunately for her, when she went to her fridge to see what she could make with rice, she saw that she had already made onigiri, put them on a plate with saran wrap over them and had left herself a note.

**To myself: Due to my tiredness, I will probably forget that I even made food for A-chan already. Give these to A-chan, my weary self.**

**-To, myself**

"A-chan, would you like some onigiri?" she asked her ever-hungry friend.

At this, he perked up. Food. FOOD! Murasakibara nodded his head vigorously. Kuroko didn't really _need_ to ask him. After all, would he _ever_ turn down food? Exactly. He never would, unless it's food that Momoi made.

"Then come over here and sit at the table. Is green tea alright with you?" Kuroko offered.

"Sure," he said. Whenever food is involved, he likes to get right to the food. His stomach doesn't like to be kept waiting.

"Hai, hai…there you go A-chan. Enjoy," Kuroko was saying as she served the green tea to her friend.

…..5 minutes later…

"_As usual, A-chan scarfs everything down in less than 10 minutes. Well, at least with the tea, he'll have to wait for it to cool down,"_ Kuroko thought to herself. Seeing as she wasn't hungry, for the first time since Murasakibara had been coming to her house for free meals, she was able to see what sort of face he makes. You'll be amazed. The face he was making…was the exact same face he wears every day-unless you stare into his eyes which were sparkling, which is what Kuroko did.

"A-chan, do you need any help with homework?" she asked in an innocent voice.

_Gulp._

You were actually able to hear the 'gulp'-ing sound that Murasakibara made at that. Kuroko thought that she was seeing some sweat running down his face, but she shrugged it off as her own mind playing tricks on her, since she was tired.

"N-no, I don't need ANY help with my homework! Thank you very much for the meal. Excuse me," and with that, Murasakibara left her alone in her apartment again.

Kuroko decided to just go to bed. She had a feeling that the next couple of days would require much more energy of her. Heading to the bathroom to get her shower, she yawned. Really, what had come over her?

"_I'll most likely feel better after a nice cool shower. Besides, right after that, I'll be able to go to bed. Ah, I can't forget to brush my teeth- I don't wanna get cavities," _Kuroko thought.

Little did she know what the next day would bring her.

…..

"_I was right- all I needed was a refreshing shower and a good night's rest,"_ Kuroko happily thought.

Getting ready for school as usual, she failed to notice the time. It was the next day…but it was 1:00 in the morning! She looked up from making her bed, and noticed that it was dark outside.

"_Hmm, the weather forecast didn't call for cloudy skies or rain for the next couple of days. Now that I think of it, I still haven't set my alarm off," _Kuroko pondered.

Finally looking at her alarm clock, she stopped everything she was doing when she saw the time say: 1:02 A.M.

Figuring that something was wrong with her since the day before, rather, a number of hours ago, she went to her bathrooms' medicine cabinet and she grabbed the thermometer. She checked her temperature, and it read 100.1. So she had a fever of 100.1 degrees Fahrenheit. She looked around her cabinet and she picked out what she was looking for- Tylenol. She took it every single time that she ever got sick. Wondering how it was that she could've possibly gotten sick, she remembered that she had forgotten to bring an umbrella with her to school. Even after club activities, the rain was still falling. She listened carefully and she found that it was still raining!

Simply put, she had gotten a fever because she had gotten wet which, mixed with wind, will end up in her getting cold. She hadn't dried off properly when she had gotten home, and then when she got her _cold_ refreshing shower…she should've gotten a warm shower. Sighing, she figured she wouldn't make it to school that day. What with having a fever mixed with little sleep equals a person in no condition to go to school. If she was good and rested, she'd be able to go to school the next day.

Thinking about possible assignments that she might miss, she remembered a certain purple haired teen. _"A-chan will be coming tomorrow-no, today in a few hours for breakfast. If I want to get some undisturbed rest, I should leave a note on my door. Yeah, that's what I'll do,"_ she planned.

Taking out a sheet of paper, she wrote on it in her neat handwriting:

'_**To A-chan:**_

_**Sorry, but I won't be able to make your breakfast or supper for you today. I have a fever, so I'll be resting the entire day. Hopefully I'll be well again tomorrow.'**_

Satisfied with her note, she got some tape, made her way to her front door, opened it and she stuck the note next to the door knob. She closed her door very quietly so as not to wake up her neighbors, given the time of night that it is. After locking it again, she went back to the bathroom, filled a glass with water and took her medicine. She shivered, even though she wasn't actually cold. She shivers whenever she takes medicine-she doesn't like the aftertaste, even if it's a pill that doesn't even have to get chewed, just swallowed.

Turning off the lights, she made it back to her bedroom with her glass of water in hand, in case she woke up and was feeling worse, or if she was thirsty, or both, so that she wouldn't have to get out of bed. Putting the glass down on her bedside table, she happily, though drowsily, climbed into bed. Good. It was good to be drowsy. Being drowsy meant that the medicine was working.

Happy that she was back in bed, she let her Lala Land claim her mind once more.

…

When Murasakibara made his way over to Kurokos' apartment that morning, he saw a little white thing. Was that paper? Well, whatever it was, to Murasakibaras' uninterested mind it was of little importance. That's what he _was_ thinking, till he noticed that the 'little white thing' was actually a note and that it was taped onto Kurokos' front door.

Taking it off the door, he read the note:

'_**To A-chan:**_

_**Sorry, but I won't be able to make your breakfast or supper for you today. I have a fever, so I'll be resting the entire day. Hopefully I'll be well again tomorrow.'**_

It took a while for Murasakibara to understand what the note said. Realizing that his smaller friend was sick, he quietly stepped away from the door, down the stairs, and out of the apartment complex. Well, it's not like convenience food is bad.

"_I wonder if Tetsu-chin would want some Jell-O when I get back home from school,"_ Murasakibara thought.

Yes, surprise surprise. Murasakibara Atsushi, human with a bottomless pit for a stomach, had thought about a friend instead of food, for once. He stopped at the 24 hour convenience store that he had led Kuroko to on their first day. Looking over at the shakes, he thought again, _"Maybe I'll get her a vanilla milkshake as well."_

….

Kise and Murasakibara looked the same, for once. At lunch, without Kuroko there, it just wasn't as fun. Kise was tired out from the sudden rush of fangirls that he had forgotten about in the span of a few days. Momoi and Aomine expressed concern, as did Akashi and Kise, when Murasakibara told them that the little light blue haired girl was sick. They decided that they would make something for her to eat when she felt better that day in their club. Raisin cookies sounded good.

It was only lunch time, but it felt as though a century had passed. The remaining hours of the school day ticked by, seemingly endless. Finally, it was time for the Cooking Club. While Kise and Momoi, the most talkative of the group, informed their senpais, Murasakibara went around to the teachers that he had classes with. He had forgotten to get second papers for Kurokos' homework. He had not forgotten, however, to take the best notes the world has ever seen! He had obediently copied everything down from the board, word for word. He was proud of himself for that, seeing as Kuroko would only have to copy the notes, and then she would do her homework.

When Murasakibara finally got back to the club room, he was greeted by all the club members, fellow first years as well as second years, were standing in front of the door, with their bags over their shoulders.

"Ara, are we not having club today, Kiyoshi-senpai?" Murasakibara asked.

"Nope. We're gonna come with you to visit Kuroko-chan. Since sweets aren't really the best thing for a sick person to eat, we'll pick some ingredients up at a store, and then head on over to her place. She lives next to you, right?" Kiyoshi inquired.

He got a nod as a reply, which was followed by, "I'm gonna stop at the convenience store near our home, since they have vanilla milkshakes there, and Tetsu-chin really likes those vanilla milkshakes."

Everybody made a mental note of that. The guys wanted to thank her more for her saving them from some garlic powdered cookies, and they were happy to know something else about the small girl. They could always get a vanilla milk shake for her as a treat. It wouldn't hurt anyone at all.

"Well, since it's decided, let's get going! Tetsu-chan might have woken up by now; she could be feeling really tired yet really hungry," started Momoi.

Everybody nodded to that, and followed Murasakibara. They would get their Kuroko back to good health in no time, and make sure that she wasn't lonely-after all Momoi was DEFINITELY not cooking for a _sick_ person. If her cooking was enough to put a _healthy_ person in the hospital, imagine what her cooking could do to a sick person?!

…

Didn't think I would make Kuroko get sick all of a sudden…but then again, I didn't think that I would already be at chapter 14! O.O Awesome! I am happy. I hope that you guys are happy too and that you are enjoying my fanfiction! **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my fanfiction! Please enjoy chapter 15~~~~~! Also, sorry for not updating in…I think a week? Anyways, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 15: Guests for a Sick Person

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

Through groggy eyes Kuroko made her way to the door. She was still a little feverish, so it was normal for her to be somewhat dizzy. Stopping right before reaching for the door handle, she rubbed her eyes to chase away a little left-over sleepiness. Feeling that she was a little bit more aware of her surroundings now, she looked through the peep hole. Let's just say that she wasn't expecting such a large group to be at her door.

Unlocking her door and opening it, she welcomed the (uninvited) guests in. One after another, they made their way in. Murasakibara was followed by Kise who was followed by Aomine followed by Momoi followed by Izuki and finally Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was the one who locked the door behind him and closed it. After all, why make a Kuroko try to get through the group of people when he was right there?

"A-chan, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan, Izuki-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai; what are you all doing here?" asked a confused Kuroko.

"Tetsu-chin, they followed me here. They wanted to check up on you with me," revealed Murasakibara.

"Ehhhh, this place is kinda small. But then again, if it's for only one person it's the perfect size," commented Kise.

"Tetsu, you live by yourself?" questioned a slightly surprised Aomine.

"Tetsu-chan, how's your fever?" asked Momoi, who was very observant and had noticed the slight stumble in her smaller friends walk.

"That's right. You should get back to your bed, Kuroko-chan. What if your fever isn't completely down?" Kiyoshi said.

"Don't worry, Kuroko-chan. We have Murasakibara-kun to help us in figure out where things are in here," reassured Izuki.

"Ah, why don't you all just take a-_**cough cough cough!**_" Kuroko tried to say before a violent coughing session decided to take place in her throat. Of course she had immediately covered her mouth, but she had to kneel down otherwise she felt as if she would fall.

The coughing fit lasted for about a good minute and a half. Since her throat was feeling rather sore after that she went for a notepad that she had left on her coffee table in the living room part of her apartment. Picking up the pen, she wrote this note:

_**Sorry, it seems like my fever has gone down a little bit but is still there. If it isn't better by tonight I'll go to the doctors tomorrow. Do you want tea?**_

"Tetsu-chin, you should get back to bed." started out a seemingly calm Murasakibara, but if you were like Kuroko, you would have noticed the anger in his voice. He continued, "I know where your rice cooker is. I also know where your teas are as well as the tea pot. Go back to bed. Momoi-chin is here to keep you company. Ah, also here's your homework as well as my notes. I made sure to copy every single thing down, Tetsu-chin, so you don't have to worry about missing any notes from any classes."

Kuroko gave a little smile and nod in response. Motioning for Momoi to follow her, she started to get up from her kneeling position. However, her body didn't seem to want to listen to her. She was already shaking trying to get up into a standing position and finally her weak knees gave out on her, causing her to collapse on her side in front of her friends. The rather hard **thump** that resounded after her fall seemed to have decided to make her start up another coughing fit.

The coughing fit lasted for about 3 minutes this time, and everyone-I mean EVERYONE- was getting worried. After the coughing fit died down, she took in short, shaky breaths. Murasakibara was the first one to act. He walked-more like stepped- over the table and bent down next to his little light haired friend. Being careful so as not to set off a coughing fit, he scooped Kuroko up into his arms, princess style.

When he picked her up and was standing straight up, he noticed that Kuroko was slightly shaking. "Momoi-chin, follow me. Kiyoshi-senpai, please contact a doctor that can make house calls. Tetsu-chin won't be able to take going to a doctors," he half-asked-half-demanded.

Kiyoshi simply nodded his head and went over to the phone book that was in Kurokos' apartment which was conveniently placed next to her phone. He started looking for doctors immediately and as soon as he found the first doctor, he told the other males still in the living room, "Izuki, call this number. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, when I find the next two doctors, I'll tell which one of you to call which number."

They all said in unison, "Yes!"

Meanwhile, Murasakibara had made his way with Kuroko in his arms and Momoi trailing behind him to Kurokos' room. The shades for the window in her bedroom were drawn, not letting in much light. There was an empty glass on her bedside table, which Murasakibara guessed had previously held water in it.

Carefully laying Kuroko down on her bed, he pulled the covers back over her shaking and shivering figure. "Momoi-chin, wait right here," he commanded.

She simply nodded her head in response. She watched as Murasakibara walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom looking around for something. When he started walking back to the bedroom Momoi saw that he was looking for fever medication as well as a thermometer. Momoi, upon Murasakibaras' instruction, propped up Kuroko slightly so that Murasakibara could take her temperature.

_Beep-beep-beep _went the thermometer as it got the temperature reading from Kurokos' ear. Murasakibara looked at it and he was feeling a little scared after reading it. Upon seeing Momois' questioning look, he showed her the reading which was **103.4 degrees Fahrenheit**. Momoi visibly paled a little at this. But before she could even faint or make any other reaction towards seeing the temperature of Kuroko, Aomine ran into the room, but he made sure to quiet his voice.

"Kiyoshi found a doctor and he's on his way over. The doctor said that Tetsu should drink some hot lemon and honey water in order to soothe her throat," he explained.

"Dai-chan, how long until the doctor gets here?" asked a worried Momoi.

"In about 30 minutes. He was in with another patient, but he said that he would rush over as soon as possible after he heard that Tetsu had had coughing fits. Why do you ask?" Aomine asked his pink haired childhood friend.

Momoi didn't say anything; she just showed him the thermometer. Aomine also visibly paled after seeing it. They heard some sheets being moved and looked over to see that Kuroko was trying to sit up in bed, but to no avail as Murasakibara kept her from sitting up. Every time that it looked like she was about to slide backwards so as to have her pillow behind her for support, Murasakibara pushed her back down so that she was in her lying down position instead.

"Tetsu-chin, what was your temperature this morning?" the purple haired giant questioned the struggling girl. Boy was she stubborn.

A thoughtful look came into her eyes as she stopped struggling in order to think for a moment. When she spoke, her voice sounded more like a scratchy whisper. Still, she told them, "It was **100.1** this morning…"

The three that were in the room that weren't sick looked at each other, worry evident on their faces. So the fever had gone up…and by the way she was looking, they figured that her fever wasn't going to be going down any time soon-rather, it would keep on getting worse. Thank goodness that they had decided to visit her today! Otherwise they might not have found out about her condition and they wouldn't have been able to help.

"Kurokocchi~~~~I made you some lemon-honey tea~~~," came the gentle voice of Kise.

Glaring a little at Murasakibara, he finally let her sit up. She took the cup, said a quiet 'Thank you' and drank up the soothing drink. While she was busying herself with making sure to cool it down, the others in the room, minus Murasakibara and Momoi, went out of the room in order to tell their senpais what her temperature was.

They were all getting worried. Just as they were about to enter a panic, the doorbell rang. Aomine was the first to reach it. He quickly unlocked and opened the door, a bit frustrated that his hands weren't working the way he wanted them to. The sight that greeted him was a green haired man whom he guessed was slightly taller than him, but not as tall as Murasakibara, even though Murasakibara was only a first year middle school student.

"Is this the Kuroko residence?" the green haired stranger asked.

After receiving a hesitant nod from Aomine, the stranger spoke once more, stating, "My name is Midorima Shintarou. You may refer to me as Midorima-sensei. Where can I find the patient?"

….

I wasn't expecting the chapter to continue for this long. Oh well, next chapter will have Midorima interacting with Kuroko and the others. Sorry for the week of absence. I finally wrote this chapter. Still, don't worry! This fanfiction will _**NOT**_ become tragedy at all.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my fanfiction! It makes me happy to know that people find this interesting enough to take time out of their day to read it. Well, here ya are! Enjoy~~~~

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 16: Enter Midorima-sensei!

Aomine led the self-proclaimed doctor to Kurokos' bedroom, giving him wary glances every few seconds. After taking one final wary look at the guy, Aomine sighed and opened Kurokos' bedroom door. It was still being kept dark inside, which didn't surprise Midorima. After his eyes got adjusted to the limited amount of light inside the room, he was able to make out the rough layout of the room. He walked carefully, quietly, over to the bed where his patient was lying on her back with her head on a propped up pillow.

Seeing that she was awake and having a hard time breathing, he wasted no time in setting about to do his check-up on her. After all, how can he make a proper diagnosis of what is ailing her if he doesn't find out what her symptoms are? Motioning for Murasakibara and Momoi to come over to the bed, he spoke for the second time since entering the apartment.

"You there -yes you- come over here and get her into a sitting position," he instructed while pointing towards Murasakibara. "You," he said while pointing to Momoi, "get a glass of cold water. Did she have the tea like I said before on the phone?"

"Yes! In fact, she just finished drinking it a minute ago," piped up Kise. He had re-entered the room after leaving it with the empty mug in his hands. He was wondering why Aomine seemed to have a doubting look on his face.

When he asked, Kiyoshi had answered him saying, "Aomine isn't too sure that Midorima-sensei is an actual doctor. But don't worry! I know Midorima-sensei; he's a good listening buddy whenever you wanna vent about something that's bothering you AS WELL AS the best doctor around. He had moved a couple years ago, so I wasn't sure when he was the person who picked up the phone. Well, all other things aside, we're really fortunate that he lives in this area! Don't worry at all- Kuroko will get better soon!"

"Well, if you say so senpai…" Kise responded.

…in Kurokos'room…

"A-chan, who is that," asked a sick Kuroko.

"Apparently he's a doctor that's come to help you, Tetsu-chin," Murasakibara told his little friend.

Despite the pain that coughing, swallowing- heck, even simple _breathing-_ brought Kuroko, she still couldn't help but smile at her purple-headed giant. It's not very easy to see Murasakibaras' emotions, just as it's difficult for people to notice her. Yet she found herself smiling at the worried and caring look that he gave her. Wanting to reassure him as well as herself, she tried to give a bigger smile- who knew, though, that just trying to move her facial muscles would lead her to another round of coughing.

"Tetsu-chan, are you okay?!" came the worry-filled voice of Momoi.

Midorima was observing his patient, making silent notes in his head as well as his small notebook about how long her coughing fit was lasting. After her coughing had subsided and Kuroko had started taking in short yet sharp and painful gasps for air, he spoke up.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-san. I'm sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances. I was called over here- my name is Midorima Shintarou, but you may call me Midorima-sensei. I was called over to your home in order to see if I can be of assistance in aiding you to get rid of whatever it is that is ailing you. After I make my diagnosis, I will go back to my office and bring back medicine that I hope will be of assistance to you," he stated.

Seeing as she didn't want to cough again and make her already raw throat worse, she simply gave a small nod in return. After seeing it, Midorima nodded to her and to Murasakibara and Momoi before he quickly turned on his heel and left the trio in the dark room. They heard him outside the room, quickly hearing some voices before the front door opened and closed.

…

About half an hour later, the doctor came back. Kise had left during that time, as had Izuki. Kise said that he had to go to his part-time job of modelling while Izuki said that he had to cook for his family-it was his turn. They both apologized profusely, all the while telling Kuroko to get better and that they would visit her again tomorrow after school to see how she was doing. Aomine followed suit, saying that he had to make sure that Momoi got back home safely since both of their parents didn't like the idea of their son and daughter-respectively- staying out late past a certain time. This was the first time that both Aomine and Momoi agreed when they said, "I wish I didn't have a curfew."

Kiyoshi had called his grandparents, telling them what had happened and how he would most likely be back late and for them to go to bed, depending on how late it would be. He knew that Murasakibara didn't really trust Midorima yet, so he really had to stay in order to make sure that Kuroko would get the proper attention that her health required at that moment.

After looking at Kuroko some more, Midorima started laying out his medicines that he had brought in front of her on her bed one after the other. She was in a sitting position, all thanks to Murasakibara carefully adjusting her pillows so that she was able to sit up comfortably. Happy that he had been able to help, he sat next to Kurokos' bed on the floor. Suddenly he found his shoulder being slightly squeezed. Looking up at Kuroko he gave a little nod, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. He gave her his hand, to act as a sort of comfort for her. Feeling reassured after knowing that her friend wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, Kuroko relaxed.

Midorima let them have their moment of reassurance, understanding that his patient was feeling nervous. After he deemed it appropriate to talk, he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two other occupants of the dark bedroom.

"Alright- I know what she has. Quite simply, she has strep-throat and a rather serious case at that. Murasakibara-kun, I'd recommend that you make sure that both you and her wash your hands. Make sure that she gets enough fluids, preferably Gatorade, hot tea with lemon and honey and water. She also needs to eat something simple and smooth so that she can get something in her stomach without hurting her throat further. After she eats and drinks make sure that she takes this pill-she'll need to take two today since it'll be her first dosage; then for the next 6 days, make sure that she takes one pill after her supper every day. After she finishes swallowing her pill, lay her back down, put a cold, damp cloth on her forehead and let her rest. Call me if there is anything that you don't understand. I've already made a note with the same instructions on it- follow them carefully and she should be better in no time. Ah, one more thing- when she's awake and doing school work or simply reading a book or watching TV, she should take cough drops so that her throat will heal more. She should stay home from school all week- really until the day _after_ she takes her last pill. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home. What time do you leave for school in the mornings? I'll come around that time to check up on Kuroko. Kiyoshi, make sure that Murasakibara-kun has Kurokos' apartment key so that I can check up on her with him without disturbing her. Good evening, I'll see you tomorrow morning," and with that, Midorima left a still sleepy and a thoroughly confused Murasakibara in the bedroom.

"Did he tell you what time he leaves?" questioned Kiyoshi who had been silent all this time. He didn't blame the first year for being confused- whenever Midorima goes on and on about his instructions, _most_ people get that way.

"Apparently they both leave around 7:20 in the morning," Midorima responded.

"Please don't worry- I'll make sure that she gets her medicine and food today. You can count on me, Midorima-sensei," Kiyoshi mock saluted at that last sentence, earning a raised eyebrow from the doctor.

"Good night, Kiyoshi. Please take care of yourself as well," and with that, the doctor left the apartment.

"_Now then, I should cook some porridge for Kuroko-chan so she can take her medicine and get some rest,"_ the second year thought to himself.

When he got to the doorway of the bedroom, he smiled to himself.

"_Ah well. I'll just cook the food now and wake them up later,"_ he thought before heading to the kitchen to make the meal.

Kuroko had fallen asleep on her side with Murasakibaras' shoulder serving as a strange yet hard pillow. Murasakibara had also fallen asleep, his head lolled to the side allowing Kuroko to use his shoulder as a temporary pillow. Kuroko was in a dream-less sleep while Murasakibara was dreaming of himself acting and dressed up as a knight in shining armor, protecting his princess Kuroko who was too beautiful for words, from the enemies. Their hands were still connected, both of them too tired to retract them.

….

Sorry for the delayed chapter. -.- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably time skip in the next chapter cause I'm too lazy to research medical terms and things of that sort. Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter in a **review**! :D **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction! I am very happy to know that you guys like this fanfiction and that you find it worthy of your reading! Continue to enjoy~~~~!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 17: She's Back!

Finally, after a week and a half long period of Kuroko being sick, recuperating and catching up on all of her missed school work, she was FINALLY back in school. Kise came on the days when he didn't have work and he would fix Kuroko some food to eat. Murasakibara didn't trust himself to not eat all the food, so he would wait in his apartment. Of course Kise isn't the only one that would go over- Aomine and Momoi went over, occasionally accompanied by their senpais. Kuroko never had to worry about eating Momois' cooking- the guys made sure of that!

When everyone was in school, Kuroko would use the quiet time to do her homework and review everything. When the little group of friends would come over Murasakibara would quickly leave her the notes then run back outside, not wanting to eat the food that would help Kuroko get better. That was how Kurokos' days went while she was sick and recuperating. She had finished the antibiotics in the first week, but she was told by the doctor to still stay at home and rest. The day before Kuroko would be returning to school Midorima had given a written and signed note to Kuroko so that Kuroko would be able to verify that she had only been out of school for so long because she was sick.

Kuroko had woken up already and was dressed in her uniform, happy and somewhat nervous to be able to go back to school. Anyone would be nervous though. The first full week of school wasn't even over and she had already managed to miss over a week of it because she got sick. Checking the time again, Kuroko saw that she still had about a half hour to wait before Murasakibara would appear asking for breakfast. She decided to make an extra simple breakfast in order to calm down her stomach that at the moment decided that it was the perfect time to have a butterfly race.

She made some chamomile tea to calm herself as well as some simple, yet extremely delicious onigiri. She also made some miso soup. Just as she had poured out the tea into two cups and had finished setting the food on the table, her doorbell rang. She quickly made her way over to it, checked through the peep hole and opened it to a smiling purple giant. You can't really blame him- who wouldn't be happy to see their meal maker, but more importantly small friend, nice and healthy once more? Murasakibara most definitely was.

"Sorry A-chan. I know that it probably isn't enough to curb your hunger, but right now my stomach can't handle anything other than this," Kuroko explained.

"It's okay, Tetsu-chin! Now I don't have to go to school all by myself" comforted the giant, surprising the small girl at his unusual behavior. Honestly Kuroko had prepared herself for some whining or complaining from the giant at the lack of food for breakfast.

Silently reprimanding herself for thinking so little of her good friend, she returned his smile with one of her own smaller and gentler ones. Satisfied that he had managed to say something caring to his blue haired friend, Murasakibara sat at the table, said 'Itadakimasu' and began digging into the simple yet delicious meal. Kuroko copied him by saying 'Itadakimasu' but didn't eat as much. Well, she managed to finish her soup and tea, but she could only manage to eat two of her onigiri. Murasakibara ate six of them as well as finishing all of his soup and tea. He was extremely happy to be able to eat her delicious cooking once more.

After cleaning up and brushing her teeth, both Murasakibara and Kuroko got their shoes on and Kuroko made sure to lock the door, key in hand, before closing it. They started their usual routine once more of walking to school at a leisurely pace. Meeting up with Akashi a little bit before the school gates came into view, they continued walking.

…..

Really, Kurokos' entire day went the same as it had gone before she had gotten sick. She was greeted by Aomine and Momoi at the school gates; she had given her note to the principal who in turn made a copy of it for her to give to or rather show to her teachers. Throughout the day all of her teachers thanked her for it, then had asked to see her notes and homework that she had been absent for. When she showed them, all of her teachers were surprised at how well she had done even while sick. They complimented her and Murasakibara since without him, Kuroko would have been _way_ behind.

Lunch had come and gone as had gym class as well as the rest of her classes. When it was time for club activities, she was surprised. The rest of the club members- basically everybody but her- had made a little party for her getting better and being able to come back to school. Even though they had all visited her and helped her to get better, they still wanted to throw a welcome party. When the party was over and everybody had helped clean up and had left to go home and work on, well, homework, everybody had made sure to say something to the little bluenette.

"Glad to have you back, Kuroko-chan," Kiyoshi had said.

"Make sure that you don't get this sick again, alright, Kuroko-chan?" reprimanded Izuki.

"Tetsu-chan! Here's my phone number! If you ever get sick again, make sure to let me know!" cried out Momoi.

"Satsuki, Murasakibara lives right next door to Tetsu. Well, nice ta see ya back, Tetsu," Aomine said.

"Kurokocchi~~~~~~! Here's my number as well! I don't like it when my friends get sick! Make sure that you let Murasakibaracchi know as _soon_ as you don't feel well! I'll come right over and cook for you," offered Kise.

"Tetsu-chin, we should get back home so you can call your parents," reminded Murasakibara.

The only thing that Kuroko could do at this sudden burst of affection and care from her friends and senpais was to give a smile- a smile that struck at their heart strings mind you. After telling them all that she would make sure to always let someone know if she was feeling well or not, she and Murasakibara made their way home.

Kuroko was very happy that she had decided to make the move back to Japan from England. After she had cooked supper and had eaten with Murasakibara and the giant had left to go back to his apartment, she started on her homework. She was finished with it quickly, as usual. Stretching a little, she made her way to her shower. After she was out and dressed in her pajamas, she thought to herself, _"I'm really happy I'm here. If I had gotten sick back in England, otou-san and okaa-san wouldn't have been able to be with me- they would have been busy with work. I love my friends, as well as my senpais. I hope that we can all stay friends forever."_

And with those simple thoughts, Kuroko was in a peaceful slumber, happy that the next day would be there soon.

….

Sorry if this chapter seems short. And sorry (again) for the long wait. I don't remember when the last time I updated was, but it feels like it's been a very long time to me. Well, here's your next chapter! **Please review!**  
To all those that have reviewed, it makes me really happy that you have asked for more and encouraged me to write more. As well as those who haven't reviewed but have read/favorited/followed my fanfiction! ^_^ Thank you very much!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my fanfiction! Also, one of you reviewers mentioned how the last chapter was missing its usual MuraKuro fluffy interaction…I know that, trust me. It was more a 'filler' chapter really. I want to do my best while writing this fanfic! So yeah, last chapter was more of a 'filler' chapter and for this chapter I hope to regain the MuraKuro fluffiness that was not seen last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one better than the last!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 18: So It Continues…

Two months into the school year, and the students and staff of Teikou Middle School were nearing summer break. But before that could happen, all the students had to take their mid-semester exams. Yay. They just couldn't _wait_ to be forced to study like their lives depended on it! Note the sarcasm. Well, studying wasn't much of a problem for Tetsuki, Momoi, Akashi or Kise-even though Kise has modeling to do. Aomine was an okay studier, all thanks to Momoi threatening him with her cooking if he didn't study, failed the exam and had to go to summer school all the while eating her hand-made lunches. That got him studying _very_ much _very_ lately.

Now as for Murasakibara…let's just say that he wasn't looking forward to having another death match- I MEAN study session, with Kuroko. Kuroko thought that maybe he couldn't handle studying while under her watchful eye, so she made up a study menu for him to do. It went along these lines:

**Crash Course Study Session Menu-**

_In the mornings while eating breakfast with Kuroko, study Math_

_On the way to school with Kuroko, study English_

_During lunch with Kuroko, study History_

_During free period with Kuroko, study Japanese Literature_

_After school in Kurokos' apartment, study Science_

It was simple really. Kuroko figured that while eating breakfast she and A-chan could do mathematical equations. After all, she IS the one who makes everything, so she needs to know the amount of everything that she uses. Murasakibara will have to wake up earlier, as will Kuroko, in order to have enough time to teach and cook and eat. On their way to school, Kuroko will not respond to A-chan _no matter what_ unless he talks to her in English. Before they eat their lunch, Kuroko will bring out flashcards that she's made and she'll quiz Murasakibara with them. For every correct answer, she'll give him an onigiri or sausage depending on what she makes. For every wrong answer…well, let's just say that Murasakibara better take a walk down Memory Lane if he wants to eat at lunch time.

Later when they get a free period, which usually happens during gym class, Kuroko will invite A-chan to play some dodge ball with her. She'll ask him a question or start saying a phrase or quote and Murasakibara will have to answer it. If he gets it incorrect, she'll hit him with her expert aim. Even though she isn't very athletic, that doesn't mean that she's not good with her aim. She used to be on an archery team, but got out of it rather quickly since she didn't want to ever get hit by a stray arrow. If Murasakibara gets the question or the rest of the phrase or quote correct, he'll get a candy. That way he has more incentive to study by himself and study _hard_ and remember everything that he studies. Also, when he takes the test, he'll remember when and for what answer he got hit with the ball, making sure that he doesn't answer incorrectly.

Later when they're back in Kurokos' apartment, she'll bring Murasakibara into the kitchen again. There are certain chemicals and formulas that they need to remember for the test, so what better place than a kitchen? After all, when you look at the Ingredients label on a product, there are quite a few listed, right? So with that, Kuroko will make sure that Murasakibara studies well and keeps away from summer school!

However, just because the _idea_ is good, she has to wait till the next day to put her plan into action. She knows that Murasakibara is smart, even though on the outside he looks and acts like an idiot, except towards her. Kuroko smiled to herself at this. _"I'll make sure that I make him the BEST meals he's ever had this entire week! After all, a strong body helps create a strong mind."_

And with those thoughts, she went to bed.

…

The next day she woke up at EXACTLY 5:30 in the morning. She had been careful to go to bed an hour early. She jumped out of bed, went into her living room, dialed Murasakibaras' number and waited.

_Bring-bring. Bring-bring. Bring-bri-_

"Who's this?" questioned a sleepy- or _extra_ sleepy- Murasakibara.

"A-chan, get up. I need you to come to my place as soon as you can. You better be here before 6 or else you aren't getting breakfast today," came the sharp command of Kuroko.

With that, she put the phone back in its place and set about getting herself ready. By the time it was 5:55 a knock sounded the arrival of a rather bewildered Murasakibara. Pleased with the result of threatening his stomach with no food, she opened her door and welcomed the giant in.

"_Yaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn_...Tetsu-chin, what's the matter? How come I had to come over so early? We don't normally leave for school 'til 7:10 or 7:15," asked the still sleepy purple headed giant.

"A-chan, do you remember what's happening next week?" questioned Kuroko.

He shook his head at this. Kuroko couldn't hold back the soft sigh that escaped her. She had been expecting this, but it was still somewhat disappointing. She had a feeling that Murasakibara wouldn't survive in the adult world after graduating college, if he even _went_ to college. Taking Murasakibara by the hand after gently closing the door behind him, she led her friend to the kitchen.

"D'you want me to help you cook, Tetsu-chin?" inquired the confused teen.

Shaking her head no, she revealed, "A-chan, next week are the mid-semester exams. Up until your exams next week, I'm going to be helping you study. The first thing that I'll be helping you with is-,"

…

"Ha. Haha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tetsu-chin! Look at this! All scores in the 80's and above! I don't have to take summer classes!" cheered a happy Murasakibara.

It was two weeks after exams and only a week left before summer vacation. During the week before exams and also during exam week Kuroko had pounded every single detail that they needed to know for the tests into Murasakibaras' head. Surprisingly enough her entire schedule had worked out perfectly! Murasakibaras' highest grades were in Math and Science. Kuroko and Akashi both had 100's on every single test they took. Momoi had almost gotten the same scores as them, but the day before their last exam, she had gotten a cold and therefore missed out on the one test. When she did the make-up version, her score would've been perfect, if not for the deduction of points that she got since she didn't have a doctors' note for missing the previous day of school. Kises' scores were all in the 90's range. Aomine never made it into the high and mighty 90's, let alone 100's, but fortunately for him he got all 80's of some sort.

The week after exams they had had a congratulatory party in the Cooking Clubs' club room. It was for both the senpais and the kouhais. They had all survived the monstrous exams. Now with only a week before summer break, people were making plans. Some were going to visit relatives that live in the country side. Others were going to the beach with friends or family. Some were just going to laze away the days.

Well, a certain bluenette had made plans as well. And her plans included all her new friends, even her senpais. It was the last day of school before their glorious break would arrive. Kuroko took this chance to hunt down and gather her friends in their club room. Once everybody was settled in, she told them the news.

"Okay. Everyone, as you know I came back to Japan from England. My parents still live there and as they are too busy to make the trip here, they suggested that I go visit them. They also suggested that I bring with me my friends for them to meet. So, would you all like to come with me for summer break to my home in England?"

…

ARGHHHHH! STILL MISSING MURAKURO FLUFFINESS! I have a feeling that there won't be fluffiness for a while. While I do enjoy writing their moments, I don't want to just randomly spring 'em up. So basically, when I write it, I will have written it. I think from now on, or after the England visit, I'll be using a bunch of time skips. Mainly because their school life will continue in the same fashion for their 3 years of middle school. I want to make them go to the same high school, like there's a Teikou middle/high school as well as a college. Tell me your thoughts on this please. In order to do that, **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you as always to those that have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my fanfiction! I hope that you'll keep on reading and enjoying it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 19: Summer Break…START!

_Sigh._

Kuroko was sitting in her plane seat, happy that nobody had been forgotten and it didn't seem like they had forgotten anything to pack for their trip either.

"_Akashi-kun couldn't come because of a shogi tournament…Kise-kun will be having a modeling job half-way through our vacation…A-chan, Momoi-chan and Aomine-kun will most likely just hang around my house…Kiyoshi-senpai and Izuki-senpai didn't want to be paid for by an underclassmen…oh well, it's the first time that I'll be having friends spending time with me during summer break as well as the first time having friends over at my house in England. I can't seem to calm down," _Kuroko thought.

While on the outside she kept her plain and monotonous face, her inside thoughts were in turmoil. Sure she was definitely happy to be spending time with friends, but she was also nervous. You can't really blame her, seeing as she was never really noticed by others and didn't really bother to make them notice her. She couldn't wait for the flight to begin so that she'd be able to read one of the books she had brought along with her from England. Now would be a good chance to bring some more books back. After all, what about other days and breaks from school when she doesn't go to England? Even the weekends? What is she supposed to do in order to amuse herself?

For Kuroko, a good book and some chamomile tea work just perfectly. Well, breaking away from her thoughts she looked over to her left and saw Murasakibara already beginning to nod off into Lala Land. The way her and her friends were sitting in the plane left her next to the window with Murasakibara to her left and then to his left was Kise, who was pulling out some headphones from the side compartment. In the next group of three seats, there was some random old lady who was also nodding off, Aomine squished in the middle with Momoi to his left who was contenting herself by looking out the window towards the many people down below doing some final checks.

Looking at Murasakibara again, Kuroko sighed. It wasn't necessarily his fault…after all, the only flight to England that would give them an entire days' worth of time instead of arriving at night and simply going to bed after getting off the plane was the flight they were taking- the flight that left at 6 A.M. The airport was a good hour and a half away from the nearest direct subway- and that subway was a good thirty minutes away from where they all live. Also, they had to be at the airport thirty minutes before their flight was scheduled to take-off in order to leave enough time for their bags to get through as well as for them to grab some snacks inside the airport. So basically they all had to go to bed around 5 in the afternoon the day before and wake up around 1 at the earliest or 2 at the latest in order to get ready. After all, since the flight they'd be taking would let them have an entire day there on their first day, they all needed to look presentable.

Getting back to Murasakibaras' condition at the moment, he was so tired that he had forgotten to put his seatbelt in its' lock. Mentally apologizing for having to wake him up for a moment, she gently shook the giant.

No response. Kuroko gave him a harder, yet still gentle, nudge. Breathing in slowly and letting it out, she unbuckled herself and leaned into Murasakibaras' right ear and whispered, "A-chan…you won't get any snacks if you don't get up _now_."

Well, THAT got him up. Any sort of mention of food and you will always have his full attention. Gesturing towards his seatbelt, he only blinked in reply. After a few seconds, he had willed his body enough to get it to move. After two minutes of trying to get his seatbelt to go into the slot for the buckle, Kuroko took over. Five seconds was all it took for her to buckle her friend in. Giving a thankful, albeit sleepy, nod of his head, Murasakibara continued to doze.

_Ding-Ding!_

_Good morning and welcome aboard flight 248. We will be in the air in about 15 minutes and will be flying across Asia and Europe for approximately 11 hours. Please sit in your seats with your seatbelts buckled until the sign at the front of your row turns green. When it does, you will be free to unbuckle yourself, look around the plane or simply stay in your seat. The bathrooms can be found at the front and back of your rows. There will be some music and movies playing during the flight so if you want to listen to music or watch the movies, please put your ear-buds in your ears as you will not be able to listen without them. Every hour the stewardesses will come around and offer you some light snacks and drinks. The most you'll need to pay is a 500 yen coin or a $5 bill out. They will give you your change. When we arrive in London, it will be 8 in the morning or 9 at the latest. Please bear with any difficulties we may come across, though I have the pleasure of telling you we have never experienced any thus far. Now sit back and relax; our flight will start in 5 minutes._

_-This has been a message from this flights' captain. Please enjoy your flight!-_

Taking another look out her window, Kuroko pulled the acting curtain down and grabbed her neck pillow. This would be a long flight. Before she sat back completely, Kuroko noticed that Aomine was already snoring and Momoi was leaning on him, seemingly sleeping soundly. Kise had pulled a blanket onto himself and brought down some eye-covers. He was asleep almost instantly. Murasakibara was already drooling and starting to lean onto Kurokos' head as a make-shift pillow. Sighing, she pulled out a tissue pack she had in her purse, took a tissue out and wiped away the drool. Situating her neck pillow to be just right for her, she leaned into the warmth of Murasakibara as well, his chin on her head and her head on his shoulder. She was asleep in a heartbeat.

Knowing that it would've been too hard to get a decent amount of sleep, everybody stayed up late, packing the things they would need for the trip. Kuroko knew that her parents wouldn't mind going to the mall at least once to shop for some things that her friend would need in case they forgot anything, but at least it gave them something to do. Packing at night and sleeping during the plane ride, they'd all wake up and feel refreshed by the time the plane descended to the London National Airport.

They all couldn't wait for their first day of vacation to start…and it was going to be abroad! Everybody had fallen asleep with a happy and expectant smile on their faces…well, sort of. Aomines' mouth was open, Momoi seemed to be having a funny or happy dream, Kise was happy that nobody had come up to him asking for autographs and Murasakibara was a tad nervous to be meeting the parents that had made such a wonderful light blue haired daughter, but his thoughts as he slept were full of Kuroko and her gentle ways so his mouth was…well, just about the same it always is, save for a slight upward curling at the corners of his mouth. Kuroko was happy that she'd be able to see her parents again after 3 months. Her smile was beautiful, the smallness of it adorning her gentle face…it was like that of an angels'.

…

Tried to get some MuraKuro fluffiness in there…Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, if all goes according to plan, Kurokos' friends meet her parents! **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 20: Meeting the Parents

Exhausted. That's the word that came to the five friends' minds. Sure, they had slept on the plane ride, but sleeping while in a sitting position is bound to leave you with neck cramps, tired legs and so on. Jet lag came to their minds next. The time difference can mess people up if they aren't careful. Obviously it messed them up. Even though they roughly got 9 or so hours of sleep, it wasn't a very comfortable sleep. They were now in England and about a 20 minute taxi ride from Kurokos' home. Her parents were getting to get them though, so at least they didn't have to pay taxi fare.

As soon as the announcement by the pilot had come one for people to start getting ready to leave the plane, everybody had put away their pillows, blankets, eye masks and they were quick to wipe away any drool that might've gathered. Halfway through the flight, a stewardess had come to the row that Kuroko, Murasakibara and Kise were sitting in. She would've kept on walking, but her hearing is rather acute, so she didn't miss the small sneeze that escaped Kuroko. Smiling at the cute scene before her eyes, she quietly draped a blanket over Kuroko and Murasakibara. Satisfied that the small girl seemed warmer now, she quickly yet quietly made her way to the front of the plane, allowing that flights' passengers to rest.

Needless to say, when Kuroko woke up (Murasakibara had to be threatened with no snacks, again) she was surprised that there was a blanket on her and Murasakibara. Then she remembered when she had been flying from England to Japan and not the other way around that the same had happened.

"_I'm happy that there are nice people aboard this plane,"_ Kuroko thought to herself while smiling ever so slightly.

When the plane had landed, everybody wanted to stretch their tired, unused limbs. Of course, trying to do so in a _plane_ is not the best idea. After all, they aren't the only people in that plane. Deciding that it would be best to get their bags _first_ and stretch _later_, they grabbed their carry-on bags and exited the plane. Once in the main hall of the airport, Kuroko, since she had been there before, lead the group with Momoi beside her, Murasakibara behind Kuroko, Aomine behind Momoi and Kise in front and in the middle of the two guys. Of course they tried to get to the baggage claim area as fast as possible, but when it's summer vacation, it's very busy. They didn't want to lose each other, so in an effort to minimize the amount of space they were taking, Momoi grabbed onto Kurokos' left, empty hand, Kise grabbed onto Momois' left, empty hand, Aomine grabbed onto Kises' left elbow (as if he would ever hold somebodys' hand) and Murasakibara simply trailed behind. Heck, when you're as _**tall**_ as he is, it's easy enough to keep a lookout.

When they finally found their way through the maze of people to the baggage claim area, they stretched good and long. Even though that woke them up a little, they were all still a little drowsy. Grabbing their bags, they were about to make their way to the waiting area outside for a taxi when Kuroko remembered something. Her parents had told her to let them know when she and her friends arrived- they would pick them up. Getting her cellphone from her purse, she turned it on, waited for it to boot up and as soon as it had, she sent them a text:

_Okaa-san, we have arrived on time. We'll be waiting in the taxi area. Please come soon- it's hot._

_To- Okaa-san_

_From- Kuroko Tetsuki_

Twenty-five minutes later and their bags were in the trunk with them sitting in the middle and back seats of Kurokos' parents' car. In another twenty-two minutes, they were standing outside the front door of Kurokos' parents' house, waiting for the father to unlock and open the front door. Once inside they took off their shoes and were lead to their respective rooms, all the while the parents telling them the rules of the house. One such rule is -Don't eat snacks after dessert after dinner— This was not well received by the purple haired giant.

Kuroko didn't really need to be lead around the house she had lived in for 3 years, but since she hadn't been in such a large house in a little over 2 or 3 months, she decided that it might be best to just re-familiarize herself so that she can help her friends without constantly having to ask her parents. In ten minutes, she was back in her own room with Momoi. Kurokos' old bed was large enough for 3 people to sleep on it, so whenever she had been sleeping on it, she always felt a tad lonely, although she'll never let anyone know that. She was glad to have a friend- _multiple_ friends- over, especially her first female friend. She wondered what they would do over their summer break.

"Wow! Tetsu-chan, you have such a big room," stated Momoi, stopping Kurokos' thoughts.

"Yeah. My parents have very good, well-paying jobs. Although I do feel that they spoiled me with the amount of extra space I have. Well, since we're going to be staying here all summer break and we have to do our summer homework- you did bring yours, right Momoi-chan?" Kuroko asked the excited pinkette.

Pulling away from her admiring, Momoi answered, "Yup! I also made sure that Dai-chan brought his. Though I don't know about Kise-kun or Mukkun*, the both of us have our homework."

Nodding to show that she had heard her, Kuroko went for her backpack that she had brought in the plane as a carry-on bag. "Momoi-chan, get your bag that you put your homework in. Like I said before and adding onto that, since we're going to be staying here for our entire summer break, we might as well get things in their respective places so that we can keep this room clean and also keep our belongings in order so that when the time comes for us to go back, it won't be that hard to pack up," Kuroko explained.

"I see what you mean, Tetsu-chan. Okay then!" replied a still energetic Momoi.

Kuroko wondered how Momoi could have so much energy after such a long flight and where she got it from. Pushing that thought aside, Kuroko and Momoi began to get their things in order. Their homework bags were placed near Kurokos' old study desk. Kuroko then proceeded to tell Momoi what could go where and in just a little over a half-hour, the girls were finished unpacking, had put their travel bags in one of Kurokos' closets and were heading over to the boys room to see how they were doing.

_Yeesh. _Kuroko could never get used to it. Kurokos' parents were both very neat, clean people. In fact, if they were ever compared, Kuroko would have to say that her dad was the neater and cleaner person. So, upon walking into the boys shared bedroom that was a guest room that had 3 beds in it (how convenient), she was met with a mess. Well, 1/3 of the room was messy, another third was clean and the last third was…not even started. Aomine was messy, Kise was clean and Murasakibara seemed to have fallen asleep again.

Shaking her head slightly in amusement, Kuroko spoke up.

"Kise-kun, did you remember to bring your summer homework with you?"

Startled by the voice that seemingly just popped up out of nowhere, Kise composed himself again before answering with a cheerful 'Yes!'

"Aomine-kun, I suggest that you put your clothes away better if you don't want Momoi-chan or I or my mother to see your underwear."

Embarassed a bit that Kuroko had seen his uncool, messy side, Aomine replied with a soft 'Yes, ma'am.' before cleaning up and putting away his clothes in the provided spaces for them.

"…_sigh_…A-chan, if you don't get up **now**, you won't get breakfa-"

Murasakibara shot up before she could even finish her sentence. "Sorry, Tetsu-chin. I'm still sleepy…"

"A-chan, if you don't put your stuff away now, you won't be able to have fun with us after breakfast. My mother said that she already planned the first day to be a slow and quiet day since we just got off the plane a little over an hour ago. Oh, before I forget, did you remember to pack your summer homework?"

Thinking for a bit before responding, Kuroko was relieved when he said, "Yep. When I was packing my clothes and following the list you made for me, I actually checked the back and saw the rest…thank you very much for making it easy for me, Tetsu-chin."

Telling him one last time to put his clothes in the drawers of the provided dressers, Kuroko and Momoi left the boys room. It was now 10 A.M. in England and the little group of 7 were going to be going to a quiet café for a simple yet delicious brunch. That was if they would leave on time and get there around 11…

….

Phew! Another chapter written. Yeah, I have a feeling that I could've written more, but I don't want to make a super long chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Not sure if the next chapter will have the café scene or not…I don't really go to cafes so I'm not really confident that I'd be able to write a good chapter for it…well, we'll just have to wait and see. **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you very much to those that have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my fanfiction! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy this fanfic of mine!

Okay, word of warning or rather a heads-up: _"Words in quotation marks AND they are italicized this means that the person speaking is speaking in English." _After all, since they are from Japan they are speaking Japanese. Since they are visiting Kurokos' parents in England and they aren't all that great in their English yet, Kuroko and her parents are going to be translating for the other 5. I don't mean to confuse you, just a heads-up.

Without further ado, I give you the twenty-first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 21: First Day of Summer Break

Thirty minutes later, Murasakibara was fully unpacked and Aomine and him had all their clothes and summer homework put away in the designated places for them. After brushing their hair and their teeth, everybody was ready to leave for brunch. Since they had already dressed nicely prior to getting on the plane and they had slept on the plane ride they only needed to do minor things to spruce up to be presentable again.

"Okay, is everybody ready? Good! Now without further ado, let's go get something to eat!" said Tetsukis' very excited mother.

"Oh, since it's only a short walk from our home, we'll be walking there from here. It'll let you all see a bit of England life," commented Tetsukis' father.

Now that they were all fully awake and more alert of their surroundings, Momoi, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara looked around. It looked calm. They were expecting to see kids running around since it _is_ summer vacation. Noticing their questioning looks, Kuroko spoke up.

"Everybody has some sort of pool in their backyard. They also have fences surrounding their yards. They all have one or more dog for security reasons and all the parents limit what their children can do. They don't want to worry about their children being harmed, so that's why no kids are running around. That and since it's summer vacation, most of the kids are sleeping in since they returned home from a boarding school either late last night or early this morning," Kuroko explained.

"EHHHHHH?!" everybody exclaimed, well, everybody _but_ Kuroko, her parents and Murasakibara.

"It's true. That's what summers were like for me when I lived here. Ah, is that the café okaa-san?" Kuroko asked.

Earning a nod, everybody, mainly Murasakibara, quickened their steps. They hadn't really eaten since their flight had started. As they neared the café, you could hear their five stomachs grumbling. Murasakibaras' was the loudest. Not caring if they made a scene, they all suddenly started running. They were only 5 seconds away from it now…4…3…2…1- "OPEN SESAME!"

A-HEM. Let's just say that the tanned teen, the pinkette and the blondie were bright red. Kuroko coughed a bit, acting as if they hadn't all just actually shouted those two words out. Murasakibara was drooling ever since they had stepped foot into the café. Kurokos' parents were still a little ways behind them, but they had heard the loud shout of 'Open sesame' made by the teens. They were giggling their parental heads off.

After Kurokos' parents were in, they were greeted by one of the many waitresses serving in the café. _"How may I help you all today?"_ came the no doubt mandatory question. Smiling at her, Kurokos' mother spoke up. A minute later and they were all seated at a round table, perfectly seating the seven of them. _ "Alright, I'll let you all have a minute to yourselves to decide on your drinks before I come back."_

After being told by Kuroko what the waitress had said, everybody- excluding Kuroko and her parents- was a tad less excited at being in the café. After all, they know _some_ English words, yet not enough of them to be able to carry on an English conversation.

"Don't worry- Tetsuki-chan can tell you all what you need to know. But in order to lessen the trouble of going through the entire menu, why don't you tell us what you'd like to drink for starters? Tea, juice, coffee…" Kurokos' mother said.

Murasakibara was the first to speak, "Do they have chamomile tea with honey? Oh, maybe also orange juice…"

"Well, since you're being so kind, then some water with lemon, please," came the reply of Momoi.

"Do they have sweetened ice tea?" asked Kise.

Kuroko nodded 'yes' in reply. "Then I'll get that with lemon on the side," came the reply of Kise.

"I'll just have orange juice," came the short polite-ish response of Aomine.

"Okaa-san, I'll have chamomile tea with honey…wait, nevermind. I'll have their vanilla milkshake," Kuroko told them.

Quietly laughing at their daughters' love for vanilla milkshakes, her father spoke up. "Tetsuki-chan, why don't you tell the waitress what your friends want? And don't worry about it, you can get the tea and shake."

"Okay, otou-san," was the quiet answer Kuroko gave to her loving father.

"_Do you know what you want to drink today?" _their waitress asked after coming back.

"_Yes, I'll have a coffee with two sugar lumps and a little bit of cream. My wife will have some lemon-honey tea,"_ Kurokos' father told the waitress. It's not surprising- her mother had a bit of a cough when they had come and picked them up at the airport.

"_And what will you be having?"_ the waitress asked as she turned her attention to Kuroko who had learned to raise her hand in order to be noticed in restaurants or cafes.

"_I'll be ordering for the five of us,"_ Kuroko started. She continued, _"I will have chamomile tea with honey as well as your medium sized vanilla milkshake- oh, and could I have the vanilla milkshake in a to go cup please? Thanks. Aomine will have orange juice- the guy with dark blue hair. Momoi- the one with pink hair sitting next to him will have water with lemon. Kise, the blonde, will have the sweetened ice tea with lemon on the side. Lastly, Murasakibara- the fellow on my left- will have chamomile tea with honey and orange juice. Thank you very much."_

"_Alright, I'll be right out with the hot drinks. The cold drinks will take a bit longer since it's hot out. When I come back out and you all have your drinks, I'll ask you what food you'd like to have. Please take your time and enjoy your brunch!"_ and with that the waitress left them.

"Wow, Tetsu! I could never speak such fluent English!" exclaimed Aomine.

"Tetsu-chan, Dai-chan is right! I guess living here for three years paid off, huh?" agreed Momoi.

"Kurokocchi~! Thanks for ordering for us!" Kise said.

"Tetsu-chin is smart~~~," came the lazy, childish drawl of Murasakibara that Kuroko had gotten used to and had come to enjoy hearing. Really, for Kuroko, being with Murasakibara put her at ease- she felt safe with him around and she enjoyed his company. The same could be said for Murasakibara. After all, she is a very sweet, gentle and quiet girl. Although studious Kuroko is scary.

"You're all welcome. Now, what would you like to eat? Breakfast food or lunch food?" Kuroko asked.

"Kurokocchi, do you know what you're gonna get?" Kise asked.

"Yes, Kise-kun. I have been here before with my parents. I'll be getting the fruit salad. It's small and with the freshly cut fruit in it, it's sweet," explained Kuroko.

"Then, I'll get what you're getting Tetsu-chan!" Momoi said. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her friends' parents or in front of the other boys for that matter. Not many know it, but Momoi _does_ have a crush on a certain dark haired bluenette. She already embarrassed herself in front of him with her horrible cooking skills- though she'd never tell anyone that she knows just how bad it is; she has her pride, after all.

"Um, Tetsu, do they have, I don't know, something similar to back home or something easier on the stomach?" Aomine questioned. Everybody was a little surprised at this. So the basketball idiot _was_ aware of the fact that eating foreign foods can mess up his stomach for the first couple of days.

"Aomine-kun, are you very hungry?"

"Not really," came the reply.

"…I'd suggest that you just ask for the fruit bowl. It's basically the same thing that I'm getting except it's only fruit. It has some whipped cream on the side though," Kuroko answered after thinking.

"Then I'll get that. Thanks a bunch, Tetsu!" Aomine said.

"I think I'll get what you're getting as well, Kurokocchi~~~," Kise stated.

Kuroko only nodded. It was to be expected- the only thing that this café serves that wouldn't upset the fours' stomachs would be something simple like a fruit salad or fruit bowl. It's also healthy.

"A-chan, what do you want to get? Fruit salad, fruit bowl, eggs and ham-," Murasakibara cut her off.

"Tetsu-chin, I'll get the eggs and ham. It seems more filling than the fruit dishes," Murasakibara answered.

"Okay A-chan. Ah, the waitress is coming over," Kuroko mentioned.

…

"That was actually filling!" Aomine stated.

"Yep, thanks for helping us out Kurokocchi!" thanked Kise.

"Thanks a lot Tetsu-chan!" Momoi thanked Kuroko and at the same time hugged her.

"Tetsu-chin and Tetsu-chins' parents, thank you for the meal," Murasakibara said.

They had been in the café for a little over an hour, waiting for their meals to come and then chatting in between bites. Kuroko still had her vanilla milkshake and was sipping it while they were going home. She gave her friends all a nod as did her parents. They were about halfway home when all of a sudden a blurred mix of colors ran towards them and hid behind Tetsuki. Startled at first, the group of seven looked behind Kuroko and Kuroko looked down between her legs. It was a cat- well, a kitten to be exact. It looked like it was only a few months old. The blurry colors that they had seen before were black, white and an orange-brown mix. It was a calico kitten. Staring up at the humans it had run to, they all saw the kittens medium light green eyes.

"_Capi! Cappuccino! CAPI! Where are you?!"_

Deciding to bring the cat that could now be identified as Capi, Kuroko stepped behind the kitten and kneeled down. Giving the kitten a few strokes on its' head and back, the kitten calmed down. By the time the owner got over to the group, the kitten was no longer scared of whatever it is that had scared her. Yes, it was a she. Thanking the group for finding- though the group knew it was more like being chosen as a shield- her cat, the middle aged lady picked the tiny kitten up in her arms and walked into her house.

"Well that was weird," Kise said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Okay, since we're going to be back home in a few minutes, you kids can ask Tetsuki-chan about games and things like that. Since you just got here and you unpacked…OH! That's right! Why don't you work on your summer homework and get it all finished with? That way you can pack it away and have it all done! You'll have your entire summer vacation free then!" suggested Kurokos' father.

Nodding in agreement, the group walked in the house, glad to be out of the sun.

"Alright, why don't the boys do their homework together and Momoi-chan and I will do ours together? If you need any help, come over to our room," Kuroko stated before she and Momoi entered her room.

"Well, let's do the same," Kise said and Aomine and Murasakibara nodded their heads in agreement.

Little did Kise know that he'd be heading to the girls room very _very_ shortly.

…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND chapter 21 is up! I can't wait for the chapter where I get to write about Kuroko finding Nigou! :3 That shall be such a cute chapter~~~maybe. Who knows? **Please review! I really like reading and responding to reviews!  
**Also, question: Though I'll probably make it anyways, what do you guys think about a Midorima x FemKuroko where Kuroko is a nurse and Midorima is a doctor? Or the same pairing but Kuroko is a Kindergarten teacher and Midorima is the school nurse? I'll probably make the stories anyways, but not for a while. **Let me know what you think!**

\(•w•)/


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you very much to those that have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my fanfiction! Please continue to enjoy this fanfiction! Oh, and to the guest that said that their favorite pairings are MuraKuro and MidoKuro, fear not! I'm extremely happy by you telling me that and I DO plan on writing the stories, but I kinda wanna finish this one first…so, please be patient with me! All in good time my dear reviewer, all in good time…

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 22: The Events of Summer

Three weeks. That's how long the group of friends had been in England. They had finished all their homework within the first few days and were now free to enjoy themselves. It was currently a Wednesday and they were going to be going to the pool. It was an unusually hot day, well, unusual for England. Though it was a much welcomed bright and sunny day. After all, out of those three weeks, only four days so far had been dry. Yep, that's right. It had been raining _nonstop_. Kise, Aomine and Momoi were getting depressed at the lack of sunshine.

Fortunately for Kise, on the second sunny day they had, his photo shoot was scheduled, so he was fortunate to evade the rain. Though after that outdoor photo shoot all the rest were done indoors, Kise couldn't really imagine a summer with such little sun. Aomine couldn't play basketball outdoors since even on the sunny days things were still wet. This led him to not being able to keep himself occupied and led to the boys, well mainly Kise and Aomine- nope, ONLY Kise and Aomine- to having sleepless nights. Kise did not appreciate Aomine rousing him from his sleep- he IS a model you know?! Models depend on their looks! Kise can't have bags under his eyes- his work will suffer.

Momoi had been planning on getting a bit of a tan- otherwise she'd go back to middle school looking all pasty white. She envied Kuroko for being used to such weather, having lived with it for three years. But unlike making her look pasty white because of the lack of sunshine, it only enhanced Kurokos' beautiful pale and delicate features. Kuroko Tetsuki really could have been a doll made out of the finest porcelain and the finest blue glass.

Murasakibara doesn't really like hot weather, so he was perfectly fine with the rain. This way he was able to conserve energy, sleep all he wanted- or at least try to- and eat as many snacks as he wanted- though more than half of them were always taken away by everybody else. He didn't mind sharing them with Kuroko- heck, he had _specifically_ made VANILLA cookies one time and had offered them all to Kuroko. Of course Kuroko, being the lady she is, took them and enjoyed them, always savoring the sweet yet subtle taste of vanilla. Also, the fact that they were specifically made for _her_ by her A-chan made her the happiest girl on the planet, though no one could really tell thanks to her deadpanned expression that was always on her face. The most she could manage to show was a small, grateful smile. Murasakibara always smiled back at her with one of his own rare, happy smiles. Though his smiles soon turned into frowns when Kise, Aomine and Momoi all popped out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed for the cookies as well. They really seem to hate being left out.

Anyways, back in the present, it was a beautiful, sunny, warm day with a slight breeze. The entire group- Tetsukis' parents, Tetsuki herself, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine and Momoi- were up at 8 A.M. and had some shorts or capris as well as a simple t-shirt over their swimsuits. Two days before, Kurokos' mother had taken her and Momoi swimsuit shopping while her father took the guys. This is what they looked like:

Kurokos' father was wearing black swim shorts with a white undershirt and light grey hoodie and some black sandals and sunglasses.

Kurokos' mother was wearing some white shorts with a black tank-top over her swimsuit top and white sandals and sunglasses and a white, elegant hat.

Kuroko herself was wearing her light blue hoodie on top of her light blue swimsuit- which was a light blue bikini top with a ruffled light blue skirt- as well as some light grey shorts, blue sandals, a pair of light blue and white sunglasses, and a light blue trimmed with white hat, similar to her mothers.

Momoi was wearing a plain- but somehow still beautiful- light green bikini with her lightly colored green hoodie and some jean shorts; she had a simple green baseball cap on her head and was wearing some light green sandals.

Kise was wearing some bright yellow swim trunks with only a light yellow hoodie to cover his top half, some regular sunglasses for disguise and simple brown sandals.

Aomine wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks, a black t-shirt, dark blue sandals and a dark blue baseball cap.

Murasakibara had on a pair of dark purple swim trunks, a lighter purple colored t-shirt, black sandals and a purple cap on his head.

After eating a light breakfast and brushing their teeth and double checking to make sure that they had their sun-screen, beach towels and some pool toys with them, they left around 9:15. It was an especially hot day that day, the sun blazing down on them and drying up any left over water that was on the ground from the previous days' downpour. It took them about thirty minutes to get to the pool. After finding some suitable seats that would give the parents a good view of the pool to check on their daughter and her friends, also in the shade and close to the snack stand, it was 9:55. Who would have guessed that it would be so busy?!

Placing their respective towels down on the seats, the girls started taking off their hoodies that they were wearing as well as their sunglasses, hats, shorts and sandals; the t-shirts, hats, sunglasses and sandals that the guys were wearing came off just as quickly! Man was it hot! They couldn't stand it any longer, so Kise and Aomine ran, scratch that, _fast walked_ to the pool, got to the deep end and jumped in!

Murasakibara waited for the girls- we all know though that he was really only waiting for Kuroko- and when they had gotten their sunscreen on each other as well as Murasakibara, they walked over to the pool.

Sighing when she saw Kise starting to get a bit red, Kuroko called out to the blonde, "Kise-kun, if you don't want to burn and ruin any other modeling jobs you have for the summer, I suggest that you get out, dry off and put some sunscreen on. Aomine-kun, are you okay without it?"

Blushing slightly in embarrassment that he had forgotten something so simple, Kise nodded and quickly got out of the cool water. Making his way over to their seats, he took his light yellow towel and dried himself off so that the sunscreen would actually stick to him and not the water that was on him. Aomine shook his head no before he said, "Nah, I don't get burns, only tans."

Sighing at his reason, Kuroko replied, "If you don't want to end up with some type of skin cancer in your youth, go put it on, NOW."

Getting her point, Aomine hoisted himself up and out of the pool, following suit to what Kise had done just a few minutes prior and was still doing. Pleased with the way they had carefully put the lotion on, Kuroko nodded at them, signaling that they could get back in. They took this opportunity to jump in, again. Murasakibara, upon Kurokos' direction, took the steps to get in, as did Momoi and Kuroko herself. Once all of them were in, they were all doing whatever- Kise challenging and losing to Aomine at his challenge to swim across the pool without coming up for air; Momoi relaxing into the cool water; Murasakibara crouching in the water in order for his body to be fully covered, save for his head; Kuroko, upon Murasakibaras' request, crouching in his crouching position.

At first she was embarrassed, but soon she appreciated it. Murasakibara was being a gentleman by shielding her easily burnt skin from the sun as well as making sure that random strangers didn't accidentally bump into her. After a few minutes of that touching moment, Kuroko decided that she wanted to swim as well- or rather, _learn_ how to swim. With Momoi and Murasakibaras' help, she was able to doggy paddle within an hour. After another hour and a half of getting more confident, the group of five was called out of the pool. Lunch time! Yay!

If only they could have been prepared for what lie in store at the snack stand…

…..

Weird. I left you off at a cliffhanger of sorts…oh well. Gives me something to write about next chapter! Once again, to the guest who reviewed and said that it would make their day if I would make either of those MidoKuro stories I mentioned last chapter (I'm hoping to make both of them), they will not be made until I get to the end and finish off this fanfic. Though this story won't end for a while…well, **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed my fanfiction! It always makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this story enough to make them want to review. Also, reviews make me very happy! Enjoy this chapter!

P.S. This is most likely gonna be a shorter chapter…so sorry if it's too short. I didn't wanna leave this story alone! Oh and for those who don't know, I made a new story 'The Cute Pirate'. Please give it a read and see if you like it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 23: What Happened At The Snack Stand

_Gurgle. Grumble. Gurgle._

Those were the only noises one could hear coming from Murasakibara and Aomines' stomachs. Well, they had eaten a light breakfast and had exerted themselves while swimming. It's perfectly normal- they are only in their first year of middle school and they are still growing. While they were making their way up to the snack stand, they started hearing a little tussle going on. Wondering what it might be, Momoi and Kuroko stood on their tippy toes to see if they could see anything.

When that plan of theirs failed, Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara. Reaching her arms out, she asked, "Pick me up, A-chan?"

"Sure, Tetsu-chin~," Murasakibara replied, but, if you looked closer, you would see the faint blush on his cheeks. _"I'll get to pick up Tetsu-chin~! I wonder how light she is…I wonder what she smells like…"_

Stuck in his own thoughts, Murasakibara failed to see a stranger running their way, his right arm reaching into a heavy trench coat. This obviously caught Kurokos' attention, seeing as the specific type of trench coat he was wearing was warm enough to be used even in winter and it's too hot for that. Trying to get Murasakibaras' attention by tugging on the front of his purple shirt that he'd put back on in order to avoid getting sunburn outside the pool, she failed to get his attention. Looking back up at his face, she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks as well as some drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

"_A-chan must be hungrier than I thought,"_ Kuroko thought. Oh if she only knew exactly _why_ he was drooling…Murasakibara was imagining himself and Kuroko sharing a vanilla smoothie.

"KYAAAAA!" someone screamed.

This was loud enough to pull Murasakibara from his thoughts and when he looked down at where Kuroko had been, he only saw Momoi screaming. Feeling a bit worried, he looked to his left, then behind him, in front of him again and finally spotting light blue out of the corner of his eye, turned to his right. His purple eyes widened a bit- _his_ Tetsu-chin had been roughly grabbed and dragged- more like carried- about fifteen feet from them. Actually being able to see fear clearly etched on Kurokos' face, Murasakibara started emitting a dark aura.

Nobody and I mean _**NOBODY**_ touches _his_ Tetsu-chin and gets away with it. Not to mention scaring her so badly that everyone can see it on her usually blank face. Cracking his neck and knuckles, Murasakibara started walking towards the stranger holding Kuroko.

"Stop right where you are or else this little girly is gonna get it!" the stranger declared to Murasakibara.

However, the man failed to notice the anger clearly written all over the usually blank and childish face.

"You are going to let her go, _now_," Murasakibara ordered, having closed the gap between them in five long and quick steps.

Trembling a bit, the man pulled out from his coat a gun. A freakin gun! Who the heck walks into a public pool area in the middle of summer wearing a heavy trench coat carrying a freakin gun?!

Apparently this guy does.

Whimpering a bit at the tightened grip around her, Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara who immediately noticed the tell-tale signs of tears beginning to form in those beautiful blue eyes that he loves staring into. Feeling his anger only rise at this, he pulled his arm back, clenched his fist and _BAM!_

…

…

…

_FLOP. THUD._

He smacked the strangers' lights right out of him. But before the stranger fell, he grabbed Kuroko, pulling her into a protective hug. She was trembling. He didn't like that. He didn't like the fact that she was now crying even more so.

"_hic_…Thanks, A-chan," Kuroko thanked in between her sobs.

Rubbing soothing circles on her upper back, the giant calmed himself down before saying, "It's okay now, Tetsu-chin. I made sure that he didn't hurt you. It's okay."

Kuroko only clutched the front of his shirt tighter in response, still trembling but not as badly as before. Her sobs quieted down, a hiccup making its' way out now and then. Suddenly feeling very tired, her body slouched against Murasakibaras' taller one. Sensing that Kuroko was starting to lose control over her body to keep standing upright, he swiftly picked Kuroko up in his arms princess style. Seeing as he had lost his appetite- for once- because of the quick scare, he simply walked over to their seats, sitting down on one of them with Kuroko still in his embrace. Making sure that they were in the shade, he lied down with Kuroko on top of him. Seeing a slight shiver make its' way up and down Kurokos' body, he grabbed for a dry towel that had been left in the sun- it was his- and he draped it over the both of them, more over Kuroko since he already had his shirt on.

Feeling his eyes drooping, he gently yet firmly wrapped his arms around Kurokos' small body, making sure to give her as much body heat as he could. Feeling her snuggle up and into his arms, he smiled before dropping off to sleep.

Once Murasakibara was emitting a light snore, Kuroko blearily opened her eyes to look up and see that she was sleeping on top of _her_ A-chan. Blushing slightly at her thoughts, she snuggled up to him a little more before following suit and dropping off to sleep.

Needless to say this sweet scene had many running for their handkerchiefs, the cuteness of it all overwhelming them and causing them to nosebleed. Kurokos' parents knew then and there that Kuroko had already found her future husband, though they doubted that she or the tall lad even knew it themselves.

Kise, Aomine and Momoi knew that if they never want to suffer the angry wrath of Murasakibara, they better never do anything to harm Kuroko- as if they ever would.

Someone, during the short-lived fight, had called the authorities. In less than fifteen minutes, the dangerous stranger was taken into custody with an icepack over his swelling cheek. Another twenty minutes passed before everyone was able to relax and go back to swimming happily and getting up to get food at the snack stand.

It was a very eventful day for everyone, particularly for a now dozing purple haired giant and light blue haired girl. Everyone, even those that didn't know the two, made sure to play as quietly as possible in order to let them sleep. They deserved it.

…

Okay, so this was a fairly long chapter. Not my longest, but definitely not my shortest either. Sorry for the delayed update! I actually wasn't expecting to make so much MuraKuro fluff…hope ya guys enjoyed it! I started working on a new story two days ago…so now I'm going to work on my next chapter for that one! See ya guys later! **Please review!**


End file.
